The Gravity Room
by Marks-With-Markers
Summary: Vegeta has an unexpected dream, which starts everything.Just when Vegeta is about muster up the courage to tell Goku of his feelings, an unexpected person shows up and his plans go down the drain. That is, until Goku goes into the Gravity Room.AU.Yaoi.
1. The Dream

**Hello! This is my first DBZ fic to be published!**

**The Main Pairing: Goku/Vegeta**

**Short Summery**: Vegeta has an unexpected dream, which starts everything. Just when Vegeta is about muster up the courage to tell Goku of his feelings, an unexpected person shows up and his plans go down the drain That is, until Goku goes into the Gravity Room.

**This is a multi-chapter fic that takes a few chapters to get to the main plot. It's most definite Yaoi, so if you don't like it, don't read it! AU, and slight(or more) OCCness! There are mentions of Piccolo/Gohan and Trunks/Goten. Mpreg later on! and finally: **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of it's characters**

**Please Enjoy!**_

* * *

_

**The Gravity Room: Chapter 1: The Dream**

_There's something about the air, when I feel the breeze on my skin, a heavy weight becomes present on my chest. Have I always felt like this and not noticed? It hurts…And pisses me off. _Vegeta scowled at the beautiful seen before him. He hated it when he got like this. It was a point he had only gotten to twice before. He couldn't train, he could hardly eat, and he felt like he was on the brink of insanity. The only thing he could do was wait, like he was doing now. He had been like this for a full week.

Vegeta sat atop of the Gravity Room watching the damn sunset and pulling apart blades of grass he had brought up with him earlier. He didn't want to be sitting here, staring at the blazing fire ball. He would much rather be inside the chamber he sat upon, training and pushing past his limits. For some reason or another though, his mind and body wouldn't have it. All that they wanted to do was sit and wait until Kakarot showed up again, and it pissed him off.

It had been months since Kakarot had shown himself around Capsule Corp. Actually, half a year to be exact. Normally, he showed up every other week wanting to spar, but for some reason or another he hadn't come back yet. It was like he disappeared.

Vegeta scowled even more. He was beyond angry now. _I don't give a rat's ass about him, so why am I fucking waiting here for that buffoon to show up?_ Vegeta glared at the darkening sky._**Because you want to see him, **_His inner voice answered. He growled. He wanted to blast something, like that tall building over there, into a million pieces. _Fuck Kakarot! _He thought. _And fuck seeing him too! _He sighed, _who am I kidding? Only me right? I want to…God dammit, no! I do NOT want to see that damn clown! _He sighed again, letting the scowl fall off his face, _Fuck this, what the hell are you doing Kakarot that's more important than sparring with me? I've gotten stronger; I need to test my new strength._ He put a better reason behind it that just _wanting_ to see the clown.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bulma looked out the window and sighed, he was doing it again. Vegeta was sitting on top of the Gravity room, looking up at the sky. He had been doing it for a full week now. At first, she had paid no mind to it, thinking he was just enjoying being outside and taking a break from training, but after the first two days and his anger much more easily aggravated, she was starting to wonder what was wrong. She had done some major thinking the next day and finally remembered seeing him doing it once before, when Goku had spent a whole year training his sons and spending time with his family. She wasn't sure what to think about that at first, but when Goku had given them a surprise visit and went off to spar with Vegeta, Vegeta had come back somewhat…happy, as well as a complete mess.

Bulma had decided not to question him for a few days afterward, but now, she could hardly stand it. Every morning he would grumble something about going to train in the Gravity Room, and every time she looked outside, he would be sitting on top of it, staring at the sky. It definitely wasn't normal behavior for Vegeta.

She sighed and looked out the window again, it was nearing dark and she had just finished fixing dinner. Bulma decided she was going to do something about this tonight. She was just about to walk outside when the phone rang. She walked over to it and answered, "Hello?"

"Hey, Bulma, it's me."

"Goku?" She exclaimed, "When did you learn to use the phone?"

A sheepish laugh was heard from the other side, "I didn't. Gohan called you for me."

"Oh, I see. That's really nice of him. Anyway, where have you been? You suddenly just stopped showing up, I was worried. Are you okay?"

"I'm great! I've been taking care of some...uh...things. Chichi wanted a change of scenery or something, so I was building a new house! It's amazing; you should really come see it sometime! It took me forever to build, but it was definitely worth it. It took longer to move all of our stuff than I thought it would though."

"Really? I'll come by and bring you a house warming gift, just as soon as you tell me where you moved to."

"Okay, anyway, I was wondering… is Vegeta around?"

Bulma glanced back out the window, "Yeah, he is. Would you like me to get him for you?"

"No, that's okay... Just tell him I'm coming over tomorrow…" Bulma heard some voices in the background but couldn't make out what they were saying, "Oh, and Goten here wants to come too, to see Trunks. He's asking to stay the night, is that okay?"

"Yeah…" She said rather happy that Goku was coming over tomorrow; she couldn't wait to tell Vegeta. However, she was rather suspicious that Goku was asking if it was okay for Goten to stay over tomorrow, normally he wouldn't do that. They'd come over and surprise them both, so this was a little out of character… "Goku, are you sure you're okay? Normally you don't call or ask for permission for Goten…"

There was the laugh again, "I'm perfectly fine! Actually, Gohan has been giving me little lessons on, what was it called?" He seemed to ask someone else, "manners or the proper way to do things. He said I should use them, something about being appropriate, so I thought it would be okay…did I do something wrong?"

"No! Of course not! I actually like it, thank you. And that sounds great, when are you coming by?"

"How does some time in the morning sound? We can stay all day!" There was a happy shout in the background.

Bulma smiled, "Perfect, come over about nine o'clock. I'll let Vegeta know. See you then."

"Great! See you tomorrow Bulma!"

Bulma clicked the off button and put the phone back on the receiver. She quietly walked outside and around the chamber until she could see Vegeta's face if she looked up. She looked up, a bit surprised at Vegeta's expression. He looked sad, not just sad, but really, really _depressed_. She frowned. It didn't seem like he noticed her, he looked caught up in his thoughts.

"Vegeta!" She called.

He jumped slightly and then all the emotion that was seen in his eyes and on his face was hidden. "What the hell do you want now?" He asked, rather angry that she had managed to sneak up on him.

"Dinner is ready." She said.

"That's fucking great. I'm not hungry."

Bulma knew better. "Alright…but if you come eat, I'll tell you something that you really will like."

"What the hell could you possibly tell me that I might like?" He asked, jumping down from the top, slightly interested in what the woman thought that he would like.

"You have to promise to come eat if I tell you. I know you haven't been eating much this week, so you have to make sure to eat _all _of your food."

"God dammit woman, I'm not a child! Just tell me already!"

"Promise first."

Vegeta glared, but nodded his head. The two started heading inside, she served him a plate fixed herself and Trunks one.

"Well?" Vegeta asked, getting rather impatient. He took a sip of some water.

"Goku called." She said.

He nearly spit out and choked on his water, "What?" He asked in disbelief.

She smiled noticing a small sparkle in his eyes, _I knew you would like that information, but you'll like this even better,_ "He's coming over tomorrow with Goten."

"Goten!" Trunks exclaimed, beaming, "Really?"

Bulma nodded turning her attention to Trunks, "Really. And Goten is going to stay the night."

"I can't wait, when is he coming over?" Fourteen year-old Trunks asked, taking a bite happily from his food.

"At about nine o'clock, so you better make sure your room is clean."

He nodded his head. He couldn't wait to see Goten. It felt like it had been forever when they last saw each other; he wondered what his friend had been up to.

Bulma looked back over at Vegeta; he was smirking down at his plate. She froze for a moment, "Vegeta?" She asked.

He looked up at her, "What now?"

"Have you ever noticed how obsessed you are with Goku?" She asked, he quirked an eyebrow. "I mean, all you do is train to get stronger than him, and when he doesn't come around for a long while you start to sit on top of the GR and stare off into space... If I didn't know better, I'd say you liked him."

"Hn. You don't know what you're saying." He said. Normally, he would have blown her head off for saying such a thing, but he couldn't do that since she provided him with food and other necessities.

"Oh? Then what is it?"

"Dammit woman! I don't give a fuck about Kakarot! If you ever suggest something so stupid as me liking him again, I'll blow you to bits!" He yelled, anger getting the better of him.

"Then what do you care about?" She asked. She knew what he was going to say, but she wanted to point something out about it, so she asked anyway.

"Getting stronger than and beating the shit out of Kakarot!" He said, standing up.

Trunks sat quietly, watching and listening.

"Don't go anywhere just yet. Look, doesn't that have to deal with him too? I'm just trying to prove a point; all you think about is Goku. Thinking about getting stronger than him _is thinking _about him." Bulma said.

"What in the hell are you trying to say?" He moved towards the door.

"That you like him!" She yelled.

"Nonsense! I _hate _him!" He yelled back, still moving towards the door.

"You like him! I know it! Otherwise you wouldn't sit there on top to the GR waiting for him to show up!"

Vegeta froze, how in the world did she know why he was sitting on top of the Gravity Room? "Fuck this interrogation! I'm going to bed!" He quickly moved out of the kitchen and upstairs to his room.

Bulma sat back down at the table with a huff, she couldn't figure out why he had to be so difficult with admitting it.

"Mom…" Trunks said, "Dad froze for a fraction of a second. He really does like Goku, doesn't he?"

She sighed, "Yeah, he does, but he's too much of a dumb-ass to admit it."

"How much does he like him?" He asked.

Bulma looked up at her son; she hadn't expected him to ask that. "I don't know…Honestly, I'm not sure." _But I'm definitely going to find out. If he froze like Trunks said, then he really was waiting for Goku…_

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Vegeta threw himself on his bed after his shower. He couldn't believe that woman! She sure had some nerve to suggest such a thing. _Me? Like Kakarot? That's just impossible. I hate him and I will destroy him. _Vegeta thought, but something deep down was telling him, _**you don't hate him, you like him, a lot. And you won't destroy him. **_

Vegeta growled and threw his pillow across the room; it hit the wall and fell down to the floor. _No, I hate Kakarot. I only want to see him so that we can spar. I like to test my strength and see if he is still stronger than me. _Vegeta crossed his arms. _There can't really be more than me just wanting to spar with him can there? Gah! What the hell am I thinking? That fucking third-class! _Vegeta got up and retrieved his pillow. He put it back on the bed and laid on it.

_Do I really like him? _Vegeta cringed at the thought, but then relaxed. _Tomorrow I'm going to beat him to a bloody pulp! Wait…what was that the woman said about my thoughts only being about him? I can't believe this! _He thought and turned over on his bed, deciding that sleeping would be much better than laying here thinking.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Vegeta opened his eyes slowly; it was bright and sunny outside. He had been taking a nap under the warm sun. For a brief moment he wondered what had awoken him until he turned his head and saw Kakarot sitting there.

"Finally!" He exclaimed, "I've been trying to wake you forever!"

Vegeta sat up.

"Come on, let's go to my house!" Kakarot said, extending his hand out and pulling Vegeta up.

The touch of Kakarot's hand against his own sent a weird spike through him. _What in the world? _He wondered. He stood up, but Kakarot didn't let go of his hand, instead he just pulled him closer to the house that was sitting on top of a hill. "Kakarot, what the hell? Let go of my hand!" He demanded.

"I would, but they're just so soft. So I think I'm going to keep holding on to it." Kakarot smiled.

For some reason or another, Vegeta found himself blushing and when he realized it he yelled, "Let go! Now!"

"No."

"Kakarot, fucking let go!"

"Make me!"

Vegeta tried to wrench his hand from Kakarot's, what in the hell was the buffoon doing holding his hand? And why wasn't he wearing gloves? Come to think of it, where was his training suit? He was wearing a black short sleeved shirt and jeans. His attempts didn't work to remove his hand from Kakarot's, it wasn't until Kakarot had led him into a kitchen that he let go.

"I made sandwiches, I hope that's okay." Kakarot said, pulling a tray of them out of the fridge.

"Of course it is." He found himself replying, he reached to take a sandwich but Kakarot pulled the plate away.

"Nope, you can't have any yet. You still have to repay me for my favor earlier."

"Why the fuck should I repay you for a favor?" He asked.

"Come on! You promised me anyway!" Kakarot walked and put the food back into the fridge. He slowly turned to Vegeta.

Vegeta felt a sudden tingle go through him. What was he expecting? "What in the hell did I promise?" He asked. _And why did he pull out the tray, just to put it back? That's ridiculous work for no reason._

Kakarot walked closer to and grabbed both of his wrists; he pulled him closer until they were flush against each other. He lent down and Vegeta felt himself rising to meet him. He didn't know exactly why until he felt Kakarot's soft lips against his. He felt himself respond by adding more pressure and opening his mouth slightly. His wrists were let go of and his hands slid up to tangle in the younger Saiyan's hair.

Kakarot took this as an open invitation and plunged his tongue inside, roaming around. The minute Vegeta started to move his tongue he pushed Kakarot away with as much force that was needed.

"Kakarot that's disgusting!" He exclaimed and walked over to the sink to spit. He turned back to Kakarot.

"What is?" He asked.

"You fucking still had gum in your mouth! At least spit it out _before_ you kiss me!" _What in the hell am I saying? _Vegeta thought. _Kakarot should not be kissing me! And I should not be kissing him back, I fucking hate him! What is going on here? Why am I willing? Why do I want to kiss him again?_

Kakarot laughed and walked over the trashcan to spit out his gum, "Sorry 'Geta I totally forgot about it!"

"Remember next time! Feh, that's the last time I let you buy gum!" _Wait, did he just call me 'Geta? Why the fuck aren't I yelling at him about that?_

"Oh, come on! It won't happen again, I promise!"

Vegeta eyed him suspiciously. "Fine." He said.

Kakarot came closer and kissed him again. "I like kissing you." He said.

"I know." Vegeta mumbled back and pulled Kakarot closer, kissing him again; this time without the disgusting gum.

"Mmm, 'Geta." Kakarot said, kissing his jaw line and down his neck.

Vegeta felt Kakarot run his hands down his sides and cup his buttocks, giving a light squeeze. Vegeta wanted to scream! _Why does this feel good? What the fuck am I doing? But I can't stop now, can I? _Vegeta felt his back touch the edge of the counter; he slowly lifted himself until he was sitting up on it. He wrapped his legs around Kakarot's waist pulling him close, his erection already building.

He felt Kakarot slide a hand into his shirt and tweak one of his nipples, he moaned and moved to kiss Kakarot again. He felt Kakarot massage his stomach and thighs and couldn't help but think that he wanted Kakarot. He pulled away to breath and pulled his shirt over his head.

Kakarot did the same but then smiled, "We can't do this here and you know it. Come on." He said and picked Vegeta up, who didn't protest because of the feeling of their skin touching.

Kakarot took him to a bedroom where he set Vegeta on the bed and dropped the shirts on the floor. He slowly came and crawled over the top of Vegeta who pulled himself to rest on the pillows. Kakarot's lips came crashing down on his and that was all it took for him to tangle his hands in his soft hair again.

Kakarot kissed down his neck again, this time not stopping at the end of it. He kissed and massaged each of his muscles. When his hands reached his pants and boxers he slowly pulled them down and kissed the inside of his thigh, almost driving Vegeta crazy with the feeling of such a sensitive spot. He pulled back and Vegeta raised his hips to pull his clothes off all the way.

"Remove yours too, Kakarot." Vegeta whispered eyes glazed with lust and watching Kakarot. He smiled and did as he was told before moving back to him to kiss him again. Kakarot pressed his body against his and Vegeta felt his erection rub against Kakarot's hot skin. He moaned again, "I can't wait much longer." He said.

Kakarot pulled away from him and stared at him, "Are you sure?" He asked, "You generally like-"

"Kakarot just do it now..." Vegeta interrupted, he felt hot and in a deep need. Gods, how he needed Kakarot.

Kakarot leaned over to a nightstand and pulled the drawer open. He pulled out a small tube, "Okay…" He said unsure still. "Are you sure?" He asked again.

Vegeta nodded, he looked at the tube Kakarot was holding eagerly and noticed something off about it, it had Sayian writing on it. He wondered for a moment where Kakarot had obtained an item from Vegeta-sei, but before he could ponder it any longer he watched Kakarot coated a couple of his fingers with the stuff in the tube and Vegeta licked his lips in anticipation. Kakarot leant back over to kiss him and Vegeta gasped at the coldness he felt around his entrance before Kakarot slowly pushed his finger inside of him. It wasn't as uncomfortable as he thought it would be, but it wasn't exactly pleasant. The finger wiggled around inside of him until he felt the second finger slowly push inside of him. He scrunched his eyes a bit, not exactly free of pain.

"It's okay 'Geta, you'll get used to it." Kakarot said.

"I know tha- ah- at!" He moaned when Kakarot moved his fingers and began to stretch him while moving them in and out. He brushed up against something and Vegeta felt a wave a pleasure shoot through him. He moaned and his back arched slightly, his body tingling. "Again…" He demanded.

Kakarot obliged until he had Vegeta squirming and moaning. It was such a wonderful sight for him to see, he loved every minute of it.

Vegeta made a frown of disapproval when Kakarot pulled his fingers out. Gods! And just when he was getting into it. _Wait, this shouldn't even be happening. _He thought. _Oh, screw it all, this feels too fucking good!_

"Don't look that way, you know what's coming." Kakarot said and positioned himself before slowly pushing himself inside.

Kakarot was breathing heavy as he held himself still over him, "Fuck Vegeta, how can you still be this tight?" He asked.

"Just am. I'm ready." He responded, gritting his teeth, ignoring the fact that the younger Sayian just cursed. Kakarot slowly moved at first until he was sure that Vegeta was adjusted and then he slowly started to pick up the pace. Vegeta wrapped his legs around his waist. Kakarot moved faster until the sound of the headboard hitting, the wall was heard and Vegeta was moaning and screaming.

"Fuck! Harder!" Vegeta screamed, Kakarot hitting his special place again and again. Kakarot only grunted in response and tried to move faster, the sound of the headboard pounding against the wall was all he could hear and it got louder and louder until-

Vegeta bolted upright in his bed, drenched in sweat and with a major problem bulging in his pants. He stared down at his problem, shocked. He had to think for a moment, he couldn't believe he had just had that dream. "God dammit." He mumbled and raised his hands to his ears. He could almost still here the pounding, wait-that was real. Someone was pounding on the door.

"Vegeta!" Bulma called through the door, "If you don't open up right now I'm going to break down this door!" She shouted, "Get up! Goku will be here soon!"

"Shit woman!" Vegeta yelled, "I'll be out in-" He glanced down at his pants "-Give me half an hour!"

"Hurry up Vegeta!" She yelled back. "You have to be down here to meet Goku on time!"

"I don't give a fuck about meeting Kakarot on time. He can wait forever for all I care!"

"Just don't take too long!" Bulma shouted and Vegeta heard her walk away from the door.

Vegeta stared down at his bed, he fucking couldn't believe this! What the hell was wrong with him? Why the fuck did he _dream_ about Kakarot? _Okay, calm down. It's fine. No one will ever know and it didn't mean anything. Today you're going to beat the shit out of him for that dream! Now just go take a cold shower._

Vegeta stood up too fast the room spun. He closed his eyes and stumbled to use the wall for support. Closing his eyes was a bad idea, as an image of his dream came to his mind. "Fuck!" He exclaimed, opening them, feeling a tingling sensation from somewhere deep inside of him. "This is just fucking great!" He said as he made his walked into the bathroom, "Not only did I dream about him, but I have to see him today!" _Maybe I could say that I don't feel like sparring? No that's a stupid idea! He'd never believe me anyway! I could just stay up in my room…but I told that woman I would be down. Grrr… Stupid Kakarot! _Vegeta thought as he turned on the shower and stepped in, he hissed at the feeling of the cold water against his skin, it was almost like-_No! Don't compare it to that! _He thought and took his shower as quickly as possible before dressing.

He took in a few calming breaths before he opened his door, he still couldn't believe he had had that dream. He let out another breath before stepping into the hallway.

* * *

**And the first chapter is complete! **

**So, what did you think?**

**~Marks-With-Markers**


	2. Bulma Knows and Vegeta

**Well, here's chaper 2!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of its characters!**

* * *

**The Gravity Room: Chapter 2: Bulma Knows and Vegeta's Spar**

Vegeta walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. Good, Kakarot wasn't here yet. He decided maybe he could tell the woman about not wanting to spar...or not wanting to see Kakarot today. He knew it was normal for males to be together on Vegeta-sei, but here on Earth it was a totally different story. Kakarot had a woman, so he shouldn't be dreaming about him anyway.

Vegeta found Bulma cooking something on the stove. He took a deep breath before he started, he had come to Bulma before with a couple of his other problems and she had helped him, so it was sort of a weird friendship they had. Any relationship he had had with the woman had dissolved away a long time ago. "Woman," He said, "As much as this kills me to say...and if you repeat it to anyone else..."

Bulma glanced over to Vegeta. Oh, she knew what he was going to say, so she decided to save Vegeta the trouble of saying it, "You've got a problem and had a very interesting..._dream_ last night."

Vegeta crossed his arms and looked at her, a bit stunned, "How did you-"

"Please Vegeta, your room is right next to mine, and you're lucky Trunks is down the hall. I knew you liked him, but I didn't think that you liked him _that _much." Bulma laughed.

"You mean I-"

Bulma nodded.

"Fucking hell!" Vegeta shouted.

"Calm down," Bulma giggled, "It wasn't that bad...well; I do suggest you have fun with sparing today."

Vegeta growled, "I don't fucking want to spar with him after that!"

"Well what choice do you have? You can either go back to moping on top of the GR, or you can spar with him."

"Fuck! This is more serious than that! Quit messing around!" Vegeta shouted at her mocking him.

"I'm not. I could just _tell_ him that you like him, then you wouldn't have to worry about it." She said.

"If you do that I'll destroy this whole building!" Vegeta threatened.

"Alright fine, if you want my help you have to tell me what kind of attraction you have for him." Bulma said. She sighed; Vegeta sure could be difficult, even if they weren't together anymore. "Is it more physical or more like…love?" She asked.

"I don't have any kind of attraction for that-"

"Hey guys." Goku said, walking into the kitchen. He picked up an apple from the table and bit into it, "Trunks let us in." He glanced at Bulma and then Vegeta.

Vegeta felt a little heat rise to his cheeks and he turned away. "Dammit!" He shouted, "I don't know woman!" And then he left the kitchen.

"What's with him?" Goku asked a minute later.

"He's just having a little trouble, don't mind him."

"Okay..." Goku said, "Well Chichi wanted me to tell you something about us getting a...um...hold on," Goku walked back to the door and opened it, "Hey Goten! What was the word Chichi said?" He shouted.

"Divorce dad!" Goten shouted back.

Goku turned back to Bulma and walked to sit down at the table, "Yeah...a divorce. What is that?" He asked, "Chichi wouldn't tell me."

"Oh Goku!" Bulma said, "I'm so sorry!" She walked over to hug her friend.

"Yeah, uh, what is it?" Goku asked again, pulling Bulma away from him and finishing his apple.

"To put it simply, it's when two married people decide they don't want to be together anymore." She said and walked back to the stove to finish cooking.

"Oh," Goku said, scratching the back of his head a little nervously. "I thought it was weird that she had me build a new house and she still wanted to stay in the old one."

Bulma smiled, "So you're not affected by it?"

"Well, not really. I mean, we really haven't been together since the time I went and trained Gohan and Goten for a year, and that was like four years ago."

"Oh I see, well, I hope it goes well." Bulma smiled again.

"Right, well, I'm going to go see if Vegeta wants to spar. We'll come back for lunch." Goku stood up.

"Alright, try not to get too dirty."

He nodded and left but before he got too far he turned around and poked his head back in the door, "Um Bulma, do you know where he went?"

Bulma laughed, "Probably outside or back to his room. Oh and you might want to tell him about your divorce!"

"Right, I will, Thanks!" He said and then left again.

Goku wandered to the back door and stepped outside. It was a nice day with the sun shining and the temperature wasn't too hot or too cold. There were a few clouds in the sky, but other than that it was perfect for sparring.

"Vegeta!" Goku called to a Vegeta who was sitting on the steps that led into the GR.

He looked up and smirked, "You ready to spar Kakarot?" He asked, he had just finished composing himself.

"Of course! Bulma wanted me to tell you something though, but let's go to the training grounds!" Goku said and took off into the sky.

Vegeta took off after him, still not sure if this was a good idea or not.

"Hn." Vegeta said when they landed, "I don't give a damn about what you or your harpy have been doing. Now get ready!" He said, taking a fighting stance. Kakarot had taken the liberty of telling him all about what he had been doing for the last months and about Chichi and their divorce. He couldn't say he was surprised in the least, Kakarot and the harpy hadn't been going anywhere in their relationship before.

They were warming up for sometime before Vegeta told Goku to get serious and then they powered up a little. Goku was just about to land a blow to Vegeta's stomach when Vegeta froze in the air a blank expression on his face, and powered down.

"Vegeta?" Goku asked, his blond hair moving a bit in the wind.

Vegeta's face contorted with anger and he back away a few feet from Kakarot before powering up all the way, "Dammit Kakarot!" He said and came at him full force.

Goku had to power up more to meet and dodge Vegeta's attacks, he wasn't sure what had gotten into the other Saiyan, but Vegeta sure was taking this seriously. It wasn't until he nailed a hit that sent Vegeta straight to the ground with a lot of force that they stopped.

Vegeta growled, powering down and staring up at Kakarot, he came to land next to him.

"Would you like a hand?" Goku asked, extending an arm, dried blood and dirt cracking on it.

Vegeta froze for a second, it was sort of like the part in his dream when Kakarot helped him up from his nap, only this time they had been sparing and were covered in sweat, dirt, and blood and he had been defeated. He shook his head and smacked Kakarot's hand away, "I don't need your help!" He said and got up.

"Okay, well Bulma said not to get too dirty... Want to take a swim in the lake?" Goku offered.

"Hn." Vegeta said and flew off in the direction of the water. He was just going to wash his arms and face; after all, they were the covered in the most dirt.

They landed by the water and Goku started to pull off his torn shirt.

"Kakarot, just wash you face and arms. You can take a shower later." Vegeta said and knelt beside the lake and pulled off his gloves. He set them next to him and dipped his hands in the water. He felt refreshed and recharged after his fight with Kakarot; that was really what he needed, to go all out. Sitting for a week on the GR really hadn't been good for him.

Goku frowned but then smiled happily and knelt beside Vegeta. The two of them washed what they could before heading back to Capsule Corp.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bulma walked out of the kitchen after Goku and Vegeta left. She wondered to the living room where Trunks was going through a bunch of his games and Goten was next to him. "Hey boys," She said.

Goten smiled at Bulma, "Good morning." He said.

"Can I talk to you for a minute Goten?" She asked.

Goten looked confused but nodded his head anyway and stood up to follow the woman out of the living room.

"Goku just told me your parents are getting a divorce, I was wondering if you could tell me more about it."

"Oh, I thought I was in trouble." Goten smiled, "Mom just doesn't think she can put up with dad much anymore, or at least that's what I heard. Every since she said they were getting a divorce they don't get in as many arguments. I think dad's happy about that, and mom said I can visit her as much as I want to, that's why she had him build a new house. Besides that, she said something about knowing dad liked someone else so it was for the best that they separate. I don't know much about that though, do you know anything?"

"I see, I don't know anything about it." Bulma laughed a bit thinking that she'd have to talk to Chichi, "And you're okay with this all?"

"Yep!" Goten smiled and turned back to go into the living room.

Bulma looked worriedly at the boy but then smiled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Dad!" Goten exclaimed when they got back running to his father, "Guess what?"

Goku smiled, and disheveled the boy's hair, "What?"

"Trunks got this really cool game! You have to go through all these levels and defeat the boss at the end to get to another world where you do the same thing, but that's beside the point. It's in 3-D and really cool! Come on, you have to see!" Goten said, pulling his dad towards the living room.

"Okay, okay!" Goku laughed, following his son.

Trunks smiled the entire time he was showing Goku the game.

"Well dad, what do you think?" Goten asked.

"Wow, son. It's really cool." Goku smiled but then his stomach growled and the two boys fell into laughter. Goku gave a sheepish laugh, "Guess it's time for lunch."

The two boys smiled and followed Goku into the kitchen where Vegeta and Bulma were sitting. Vegeta's face was a bit pink but other than that it looked normal.

Bulma turned to them, "Lunch time?" She asked and they nodded. "Well how about sandwiches?" She said, smiled, and winked at Vegeta.

Vegeta scowled and glared at her, his face turning a bit more colorful.

"Sounds great." Goku said and took a seat across from Vegeta, the boys sat on one side together. Goku smiled at Vegeta and said, "The color on your face would look better if you were smiling or smirking."

Vegeta frowned but then couldn't help smirking, "Go to hell." He said, his small little talk with Bulma when they had gotten back had helped him a little bit. He had told her all the details of his dream-minus the details of sex-and she had somehow gotten him to promise that he would put an effort to talk to Kakarot more. Vegeta wasn't exactly happy about this, but it was easier knowing that Kakarot wasn't with that witch from hell anymore. And he was actually considering that maybe he did feel something for the third-class.

Goku's smile widened, "I've already been there." Alright, now Goku himself thought he was acting a little weird. He felt a little uneasy under Vegeta's gaze.

Vegeta watched Kakarot for a bit longer before he smirked more, "I hope you don't break that chair with the way you're moving around over there."

Goku froze; he hadn't even noticed he was shifting in his chair. He blushed a little, "Oh, sorry," He apologized, "I didn't even notice, maybe if you weren't starring at me…"

"Oh I'm not starring. I'm watching to make sure you don't do something stupid like break the chair." Vegeta said back.

Trunks turned to Goten and whispered in his ear, "Hey, don't you think dad's acting a bit weird?"

Goten nodded and whispered back, "Yeah, they both are."

Vegeta turned to the children as Bulma carried some food over, "Would you two brats have the decency to speak out loud at the table?"

"Sorry." Trunks apologized.

"Oh boy food!" Goku exclaimed and then they all began to dig in.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Thanks Bulma!" Goku said and rubbed his now full stomach, "Oh boy, I could really go again! Hey Vegeta! You want to go spar again?"

Vegeta cast a glare at him and got up from the table, "Save it for another day, Kakarot."

Goku gave Vegeta a pout-like look but didn't say anything more. He glanced at the clock and turned to Bulma, "Do you care if I stay for a few more hours? Gohan won't be home for a while and it gets a little boring around the house…"

Bulma smiled at him and got up to start clearing the table of dishes, "Not at all. You can play with the boys while I clean up the kitchen if you want…or maybe you can convince Vegeta to do something with you?"

Goku cast a glance at the boys and then Vegeta.

"No chance in hell." Vegeta said, leaving the kitchen.

Goku smiled at the two boys left sitting at the table, "Did you two already have something planned?" He asked.

Goten smiled, "Actually, we were wondering if you could teach us some more fighting techniques?"

Trunks nodded his head eagerly and smiled too. "Please, Goku?"

Goku scratched his head as if to give it some thought, "Alright, sounds good to me."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Vegeta sat in his room a little while after Goku left, he could hear music, or maybe it was the TV, coming from Trunks's room down the hall. He wasn't exactly sure what he was doing just sitting there, maybe he was intending to sleep, or get up and take another shower, but he didn't do anything.

He fell back on his bed and let out a breath, he felt drained after his spar with Kakarot. He wasn't even sure why, normally he could fight Kakarot three or four times in a row, maybe it was because he hadn't trained for a full week. A knock sounded on his door and he looked towards it. "What?" He asked.

"Can I come in?" Bulma sounded on the other side.

Vegeta growled in annoyance, "What the hell do you want?"

Bulma opened the door and slipped in, closing it behind her, "I was wondering how you were doing, I mean, it has been a long day…"

"I'm fine woman." Vegeta answered and turned his gaze back to the ceiling.

She came to sit down on the edge of his bed and rested a hand on his arm, "Are you sure? You still seem kind of down and everything."

Vegeta didn't answer right away, thinking of what to say and contemplating whether or not to tell her what was really on his mind. He decided that he might as well, "I'm okay. I'm just not sure what to think after realizing…_it. _Kakarot was raised by Earth standards, so I don't think I want to say anything to him."

Bulma wanted to roll her eyes at Vegeta. She knew Goku was never normal to being with, so why wouldn't he consider it? "Was it normal on Vegeta-sei?" She asked.

Vegeta nodded, "Most of the population was male."

Bulma gave him a funny look at this and tilted her head a bit to the side; she decided to ask him about it later. "I'm sure that Goku would…" She let her sentence dangle in the air when Vegeta started to shake his head.

"I'll deal with it on my own." He said.

She decided not to argue and got up, "Alright, but if you want to talk about anything, you can come to me."

Vegeta smirked, "Don't I do that already, woman?"

She smiled at him and left his room.

* * *

**And yeah!**

**Next update will be on either August 5th or 6th!**

**Please review!**

**~Marks-With-Markers**


	3. Housewarming Gift

**Not much to say here, so enjoy!****

* * *

**

**The Gravity Room: Chapter 3: Housewarming Gift**

Goku smiled over at Gohan, "You want to go swim in the river?" He asked. They had been sitting here in the living room trying to think of ideas of things to do for the past hour.

Gohan shrugged and then stretched out on the couch a question coming to mind when he did so, "You could tell me how you got the money to buy this furniture."

"Oh, that's easy." Goku said, "It's just what I have from fighting in the tournaments."

"Oh." Gohan said. "How much do you have?"

"Well, Chichi had almost blown a fuse when I gave her a card to use the money. She said that I was even richer than her dad…so I don't know if that means anything or not." Goku scratched the back of his head, "When I think about it, I guess I do have a lot of money."

"How come you never said anything to me or Goten?" Gohan asked, now interested in the conversation.

Goku shrugged, "I didn't see the point. It's just money…"

"If I had known, I'd of asked you to buy me lots of things."

"Like I said, it's just money…So, you want to go swim in the river?"

Gohan yawned and turned his back to face his dad, "No, I think I'll take a nap. You can go if you want though."

"Okay, I'll be back in a little bit." Goku said, reaching to put on his boots.

"Take a towel with you." Gohan mumbled.

Goku smiled, grabbing a towel like his son said and taking off to go to the river. He stretched when he reached it and walked closer to the edge, he looked around thinking that it looked like a nice place to swim. He set the towel on the ground and pulled off his shirt, feeling the sun warm his skin. He placed his shirt by the towel and slipped off his pants, doing the same with them. He was about to take off his boxers too, but then remembered Gohan saying something about it being indecent to swim naked out in the open (especially when you're an adult), so he left them on before diving in.

The water felt cool and refreshing as if flowed past him. He smiled and wondered if Gohan or Goten would want to eat fish tonight. He swam downstream for a while, going under the water and seeing how long he could hold his breath. He was curious to see where the stream ended, but then decided not to as he would probably get distracted by something.

He came up to the surface and took in a relaxing breath, he always liked to swim outdoors it made him feel happy and like he was much younger. He wondered where he was for a brief moment and looked around before he spotted someone lying on a hill across the river. At first, he thought something might have happened to the person so he quickly swam over, he didn't bother to shout out to them though. When he got out of the water and reached the person he found that it was Vegeta.

Vegeta was lying halfway on his side, letting the sun warm him as he slept. He had a calm and relaxed look on his face.

Goku smiled and ventured over more. He had never seen Vegeta sleep before, so he was curious. _Vegeta looks peaceful…_ He thought as he sat down next to the man. _He looks so adorable with his hands balled up like that; I wonder why he's sleeping here… _Goku reached a hand out, having the urge to touch Vegeta's hair. At first he was shocked by how silky the hair was, it was smooth and seemed to flow right through your fingers, almost like sand did. He ran his hand through it again and was startle for a second at a sudden sound that came from the prince. Goku wasn't sure what it was at first until he ran his hand through for the third time and heard the sound again more clearly. _He's…purring. _Goku smiled and sat there for a little longer doing the same thing. _I wonder what he would do if he woke up now with me doing this, he looks so cute though…I don't want to wake him, he'd definitely get mad, especially with my lack of clothing. _Goku frowned and decided he should leave, he didn't want to, but he knew it was for the better.

Goku lent down and smiled again, he wanted to remember Vegeta's sleeping face. He stood up, letting his hand slip out of Vegeta's hair and stood there for a couple of minutes until the purring stopped. He cast another glance at the sleeping Vegeta before he took off and went back to where he left his cloths.

Goku stood on the river bank, still clad in his boxers. He watched the fish swim by, not expecting the sudden attack of Goku's hands and the oxygen as it was pulled out of the water. It struggled in the air for a minute or two, flipping everyway it could, trying to break free until it gave up. Goku smiled and decided to catch one more.

He scratched his head at the three overly-sized fish he caught, wondering how he would cook them. He decided a fire out back would be best as he carried them home. His mind wondered back to the sleeping Vegeta as he told Gohan that he would gather some firewood and asked if he could collect Goten from Capsule Corp. Gohan took off to get Goten and Goku went to gather the wood. He thought about how Vegeta looked peaceful, like he couldn't even hurt anyone if he wanted too, but Goku knew that was wrong. He froze for a second as he thought about what he had thought earlier, when he thought that Vegeta looked adorable and cute.

"Now that's not a normal thought." He said out loud and dropped the logs on the ground, _maybe I should talk to Bulma… _

Gohan had shown up about then with Goten as neither of them had taken too long and before they knew it, the fish were cooking.

"They should be done in about an hour or so." Goku said, watching the fire. "I need to go talk to Bulma, so do you two mind watching the food?"

Gohan nodded, "Of course not, dad."

"Alright, I'll be back." Goku smiled and took off into the sky. He vaguely wondered if Vegeta was still sleeping.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Vegeta yawned and kept his eyes closed, he felt so warm and cozy in the grass. He wondered why he felt so content with himself. He hadn't really felt this way in a long time. He frowned as he realized he couldn't just keep lying here. He was hungry and needed a shower. He sat up and opened his eyes, surprised to see that the sun was setting.

Vegeta sniffed the air as a breeze blew by, _that's weird, it smells like Kakarot, _he thought and smelled the air again. This time realizing that it was no mistake, it really did smell like Kakarot, along with Earth, water, and the faint smell of something cooking.

He looked around, he didn't see Kakarot anywhere. He stretched his senses out, wondering if he could sense him. When he didn't find him within a mile, he frowned. Vegeta stood up and the wind blew harder, causing his hair to move and blow around his face. He smelled Kakarot again and wondered… He brought a hand up and pulled some of his hair forward and smelt it. His eyes widened, his hair had a faint smell of shampoo, Earth, and Kakarot.

Vegeta frowned and thought about it for a minute or two. That would have meant that Kakarot would have been there when he was asleep. "Shit!" He cursed and flew up into the air, his cheeks reddened a little bit in embarrassment. He was a bit pissed at himself for falling asleep. The only thing he knew he could do was to tell Bulma, and possibly punch Kakarot in the face the next time he saw him.

He scowled the entire time he flew home, when he reached the building he burst through the door.

"Woman!" He shouted and wondered through the building, "Where the hell are you? Kakarot fucking-" He stopped when he opened the door to the kitchen; Bulma was sitting at the table across from a blushing Kakarot.

"Oh, hi Vegeta!" Goku said happily.

Vegeta growled and tried not to grit his teeth as he felt his cheeks darken a bit.

"Goku," Bulma said, "I think you should go home."

Goku frowned at her but then nodded and stood up, "See you two later."

Vegeta resisted every urge he had to punch Kakarot as he walked by him, when he was sure that he was gone and out of the building he sat down at the table.

Bulma smiled.

"He saw me sleeping." Vegeta mumbled.

"He thought you were adorable." Bulma said and watched Vegeta shift in his seat.

Vegeta frowned and rested his head on the table, "It's only been a week since we last sparred and I already want to beat the shit out of him again, that fucker."

Bulma stifled at laugh, "You're just embarrassed."

"What was he doing there anyway?" Vegeta asked.

"He lives a few miles away, he told me he was swimming."

"Oh." Vegeta frowned again and sat back up, "What else did he say?" He asked.

Bulma blushed a little, not sure if she should tell him or not what they had talked about. Goku hadn't told her not to tell him but… "Um, well, he said that he thought you looked cute and that you were purring when he…"

"Touched my hair?" Vegeta finished when she did not. She did an uneasy nod, like it wasn't exactly what he did but close enough, "I know, it smells like him."

Bulma smiled, Vegeta sounded a bit like a girl with her boyfriend's jacket to her, but she would never tell him that.

Vegeta watched her skeptically for a moment before he raised an eyebrow, "Is that all?" He asked.

"Well, as long as you're not going to beat him up, I'd say it is." Bulma said, even though she knew that it wasn't entirely true. Goku and she had talked a little bit more when she asked if he liked him. Of course, Goku said yes because he liked everybody, but she was sure that he knew what she had meant. Goku had blushed, but he didn't reply because Vegeta had come in right then…

"I'm still going to beat the shit out of him." Vegeta smirked, liking the thought.

"Well, maybe you should spend some more time with him." Bulma suggested, but added on when his smirk widened, "Doing _other_ things than just sparring."

Vegeta frowned but thought about it anyway, "What the hell else do you think we can do?"

"Not beat each other? Maybe talk? Or go out to lunch together?" Bulma suggested, glad that Vegeta was at least thinking about it.

Vegeta glared at her, "We're not dating."

"I know, but you know how he likes food."

Vegeta gave her a disgusted look, "And he eats like a wild animal."

Bulma shook her head, "What if you just hung around him more? It's not that difficult."

"Kakarot is a fucking dumb-ass; he'd think I went crazy if I fucking just started hanging around him." Vegeta said.

Bulma chuckled a little bit at his statement; it didn't make much sense if you thought about it. "So? Just do it little by little."

Vegeta just kept glaring at her.

Bulma smiled, another idea coming to her, "Why don't you do something with him tomorrow?"

Vegeta didn't say anything.

"Just go over to his house, I'll give you the house warming gift I wanted to give him, that way you have a reason to go over. You could just stay for a little while, it's not like you've got anything important to do around here." She said.

Vegeta thought about this for a little while. He could just spend his whole day training, like he normally did, but then maybe… "Fine," He agreed, "But you have to make nachos and that weird dip stuff tomorrow for dinner _and _you have to make my breakfast in the morning."

Bulma smiled, glad he agreed. "Deal!" She said and stood up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Vegeta dangled his feet off of his bed; he was already dressed and ready to go. He had already eaten breakfast and was just waiting for Bulma to finish with the gift so he could go. One would have thought that she had already had it prepared, but he guessed not.

He stood up, an idea coming to him. He opened his door and walked down the hallway and stairs to the living room. Bulma was smiling happy at the box in front of her, Trunks was standing next to her smiling too.

"Good Vegeta," She said turning to him, "You came down just in time."

"Hn, whatever." He said and took the box as she handed it to him. "Come on boy, let's go." Vegeta said to Trunks as he started to leave the living room.

"Huh?" Trunks stated dumbly, staring after his father as he left the living room.

"I think he wants you to go with him. Goten will probably be there, you should go."

Trunks smiled and nodded. "Yeah…Dad's been a little strange for the past week though." Trunks pointed out as he slipped on his shoes.

"We can talk about it when you get back if you want, okay?" Bulma offered.

Trunks nodded again, "See you later mom!" He said and walked out of the living room.

Trunks followed his dad through the air. He never would have told him what he heard the other day, as he was still quite surprised himself. He had accidently found himself listening in on the conversation Goku had with his mom, he meant to stop listening when his dad had come home…but he just couldn't help himself. He had actually wondered if he dreamed up the conversations, but when he found his mom with a house warming gift, he knew he didn't.

He smiled as they landed in front of a home he had never seen before. He knew that Goten lived somewhere different because he had told him, but of course he hadn't gone over yet.

Vegeta let his son knock on the door, they both heard footsteps and felt Gohan's ki signature before the door opened.

Gohan looked a bit surprised when he opened the door, "Um, hey." He said.

"Hi Gohan, is Goten home?" Trunks immediately asked.

Gohan nodded and let the two inside, "Hey Vegeta." He said as they walked into the living room.

"Hn." Was Vegeta's response.

"What are you holding?" He asked.

"Where's Kakarot? This stupid box is your house warming gift or something." Vegeta said, shoving the box into Gohan's hands.

"I think he's still in bed, I haven't seen him yet this morning." Gohan set the box down before going up a flight of stairs. "Dad!" He yelled, opening his father's room door.

"Go away Gohan." Goku mumbled from under a mass of blankets, "I'm sleeping."

"Dad…" Gohan slightly whined, "But Vegeta and Trunks are here."

"I don't care, I'm sleeping today."

Gohan frowned, he hated when his dad did this. He would refuse to get out of bed for anything, even eating. The first time his father had done this he had been really worried that something was wrong, but it turned out that he was just being extremely lazy which had surprised him a lot. His dad was never lazy, but now it was just annoying when he wanted to do something. "Dad come on, please?" Gohan begged.

"What for?"

"Because Vegeta and Trunks are here, I already told you."

"And I said I didn't care."

"Don't you want to show them the new house?"

"You or Goten can do it."

"Please."

"No."

"But-"

"I'm sleeping."

"Oh, come on dad!" Gohan huffed.

Vegeta smirked, "Move." He told Gohan and walked over to Kakarot's bed; he stood at the side of the bed and lifted it up. There was a loud thud and an "oof" from the other side. Vegeta set the bed back down and walked around it. "Kakarot, move your ass now. I didn't come here to mess around with your brats."

Goku unburied his head from all the blankets and pillows that had fallen onto him. He glared for a second at Vegeta before he burst out laughing. "No one ever flipped the bed on me!" He said.

Vegeta smirked, "Well I did. Now get dressed."

"Why, we going somewhere?" Goku asked, standing up and picking the bedding off the floor and placing it back on the mattress.

Vegeta scanned Goku, who was only wearing his boxers. He smirked, "You could stay like that if you wanted, but it wouldn't be appropriate if you wanted to go somewhere."

Gohan tilted his head to the side a bit and watched Vegeta curiously, wondering what he was thinking.

"What are you here for anyway?" Goku asked.

"Why, got a problem with it?" Vegeta asked.

"No, but I-" Goku started.

"Good. I'll be downstairs." Vegeta said and left the room.

Goku stared curiously as Vegeta left for a minute before he looked at Gohan who had just about the same look on his face.

"He brought a house warming gift." Gohan said, "I'm going to see what Piccolo is up to if that's okay with you?"

"Sure." Goku said and walked to the bathroom that was conjoined to his room, "Tell him I said hi and tell Vegeta I'll be down in fifteen minutes. Why do you want to see Piccolo?"

"Okay," Gohan nodded, "I've just got something to ask him. Oh, and dad?"

"Huh?"

"I think there's something going on with Vegeta, don't you?" Gohan asked.

"No, he seems normal to me. Why?" Goku asked, poking his head out the door to look at his son.

"He seemed to be looking at you funny." Gohan said, but then dismissed it, "Well, I'm going."

"Okay, have fun; bring some sensu back with you."

Gohan nodded and went back downstairs, he found Vegeta in the living room watching Trunks and Goten fight over the remote.

"Dad'll be down in fifteen minutes." He said.

Goten stopped struggling with the other side of the black device, "You got him out of bed?" He asked, surprised. He had gone in there earlier to see if Goku would train him some more, but he just refused to move.

"Vegeta did. I'll see you guys later." Gohan shrugged and walked over to the door.

"Where are you going?" Goten asked.

"To ask Piccolo something," Gohan replied before he walked out the door.

Goten turned his attention back to Trunks and yanked the remote out of his hand in one swift movement. Goten stuck his tongue out at Trunks and asked, "You want to see the rest of the house?"

Trunks nodded, "Sure."

Vegeta smirked and grabbed the remote when they left. He wasn't really interested in watching the television so he turned it on and left it. He wandered around the living room and into the kitchen. The house was pretty spacious and there weren't that many things decorating it, and to his surprise the house was clean except for the breakfast dishes that lay in the sink.

He wondered what he was going to do with Kakarot; maybe they could train the boys today? He knew Trunks was always eager for Vegeta to train him more often. Vegeta frowned; no, he didn't like that idea. He wandered back into the living room and eyed the box that Bulma had him bring over. He wondered what she had gotten them for a moment before he saw Kakarot walk down the stairs.

"Hey." He said and walked past him into the kitchen, no doubt to get breakfast.

Vegeta followed him and after nearly half an hour of watching him eat cereal, he said "Hurry up Kakarot! I want to spar again."

"Sorry." Goku said in between a bite, "I don't feel like sparring today. Why don't we do something else?"

Vegeta raised an eyebrow at him, it wasn't like him to suggest such doing something different, but then he figured that maybe Bulma's idea of them doing something else would be better. "Like what?" He asked.

"Hmm…" Goku thought for a long moment, "We could follow Gohan and see what he wanted to ask Piccolo about…"

"That's a stupid idea, why don't we just remove all the water from the ocean while we're at it!"

Goku frowned for a moment, "We could lay around…l mean I didn't have anything planned for today, except to stay in my bed, so I don't know. This is just like yesterday when Gohan and I were trying to find something to do…"

Vegeta took a breath and sat down at the table Kakarot was sitting at, he stared at him for a moment before he asked, "Well what do you like to do?"

Goku stared dumbly at Vegeta with the spoon halfway to his mouth. Never in a million years had he thought that Vegeta would ask him what he liked to do. He had to think about it for a moment, "I don't know, fight, train, swim, hike, explore…just about anything. What about you?"

Vegeta smirked, "Beat the shit out of you and train to get stronger than you."

"Wow, I didn't know you cared so much about me." Goku said, sarcasm seeping through his tone.

"I didn't know you to crack a joke."

"Something wrong with it?" Goku asked, a smile creeping back onto his face.

"You'd be surprised."

"Well?"

"Well?" Vegeta asked back, mocking him and smirking still.

"Let's go hiking." Goku said and stood up. He then looked around the kitchen and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, "Just as soon as I clean up in here."

"Hn. You sound like a woman." Vegeta said.

Goku just smiled and went about doing the dishes. Vegeta decided to pack a lunch for them both just in case they got hungry.

"Goten! Trunks!" Goku called, "We're going hiking! Do you want to come?" Goku asked, shouting.

Goten came running to the top of the staircase, Trunks behind him, "No." He said, "That's okay, you two have fun! We'll be here." Both of the boys smiled widely, as if they were up to something.

Vegeta eyed them suspiciously and turned his attention to Trunks, "Boy, if you say anything…" He started to threaten.

"About what?" Trunks asked, curiously.

Vegeta glared at him, "Don't think I didn't notice you listening in yesterday."

Trunks paled a little bit, "I'm sorry dad, I-" He stopped abruptly, trying to think of something to say.

"Hn." Vegeta put on a face like he didn't care, but on the inside he was starting to worry. "Come here." He said.

Trunks shakily walked down the stairs, thinking he was going to get into trouble. He was led into the kitchen where Vegeta said, "Don't say anything to him, alright?"

Trunks blinked, "What?"

"You told Kakarot's brat didn't you?"

Trunks looked to the floor and nodded his head.

Vegeta ran a worried hand through his hair, "Just don't tell Kakarot." He then glared at his son, he knew he was listening the other day, he could feel that the boy's ki was close. He didn't really think that he might tell Goten, but now he saw that he was wrong.

"But-" Trunks shut up on at the look on Vegeta's face. "Yes sir."

"Good." Vegeta said, walking back into the living room. Trunks immediately ran back up the stairs and stood behind Goten.

"Let's go Kakarot." Vegeta said and left the house.

"We'll be back later." Goku said waving and smiling at the boys before he left.

"Trunks…" Goten turned around, "What did Vegeta say to you?"

"He told me not to let your father know. So, he knows what I just told you back in your room."

"He wasn't mad?" Goten asked, a little bit surprised.

"No, but I think that's the first time I've seen my dad look scared." Trunks said.

"Vegeta? Scared?" Goten asked in disbelief.

Trunks nodded, "I don't get why he just doesn't tell him. I mean, Goku was at my house the other day and was talking to mom. I was listening to them too, from what I heard it seems like they both like each other…"

"What exactly did they say?" Goten asked, walking back to his room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gohan landed on the lookout and looked around until he spotted Mr. Popo watering some of the plants.

"Good Morning, Mr. Popo." Gohan said.

"Oh, Gohan! How nice is it to see you again, what brings you here?" Mr. Popo asked, turning around.

"I'm here to see Piccolo; do you know where he is?" Gohan asked and smiled.

Mr. Popo nodded, "Yes, he's at the river by your house with Goten and Trunks."

Gohan frowned at himself, how could he have missed that? Surly he would have felt Piccolo's ki? He smiled again at Mr. Popo, "Thanks Mr. Popo." He said.

Mr. Popo smiled back, "Anytime, come visit again soon."

Gohan nodded and flew down to Korin's tower, intending on getting the sensu beans his father had asked for. He wondered what Goten and Trunks were doing with Piccolo.

* * *

**And that concludes Chapter 3!**

**Chapter 4 will be up in a week or so!**

**Mew.**

**~Marks-With-Markers**


	4. Hiking

**I got bored and decided to update again! Yay!:D**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Dragon Ball/Z/GT/Kai!**

**Thank you everyone who favorited and reviewed!**

**Well, Enjoy~**

* * *

**The Gravity Room: Chapter 4: Hiking**

"Dammit Kakarot!" Vegeta cursed as a branch flew back and almost hit him in the face. "Stop doing that!"

Goku glanced back at Vegeta, "Doing what?" He asked.

"Letting go of the damn tree branches!" Vegeta glared at him.

Goku smiled and laughed a little, "Sorry." He continued through the forest.

"Where are we going?" Vegeta asked.

"Um, exploring?" Goku answered, "I think there's a clearing up ahead."

"Hn." Vegeta frowned; he didn't see why he was the one following Kakarot. If you asked him, it should have been the other way around.

"Ha! I was right!" Goku exclaimed as he let go of a branch and jumped into the clearing.

"Fuck!" Vegeta cursed as the branch Kakarot had let go of swung back and smacked his right leg. He glared even more at Kakarot as he followed him into the clearing. It was actually a clear spot on the edge of the forest; the other side of the clearing was a cliff that fell about a hundred feet or so above the ground. Vegeta smirked at Goku walked closer to the edge, "Don't get too close," he said, "or I might just be tempted to push you off."

Goku turned back around, they had been wandering through the forest for a few hours on uphill terrain. His stomach growled and he asked, "Why don't we eat?"

Vegeta raised a brow but then tossed one of the lunch bags he had been carrying over to Kakarot. He made sure that he was satisfied of where he was going to sit before he sat down and Kakarot sat next to him.

"So Vegeta," Goku said and continued when Vegeta glanced at him, "How come you decided to hike with me today?"

Vegeta looked out into the distance, "What else was I going to do today?" He asked, "You didn't want to spar."

"Oh." Goku said, opening a can of soda and downing it. "Then why not just go home and train?"

"Are you trying to get me to leave?" Vegeta asked.

"No, I was just asking."

Vegeta let out a breath and said, "I didn't want to go home and train because the woman suggested I do something else with you instead of spar all the time."

Goku looked a little surprised at Vegeta; he hadn't expected him to answer his question, much less listen to something Bulma had suggested. Goku smiled and watched a few of the clouds float by. "It's relaxing." He said after a while.

"What is?" Vegeta asked, opening his eyes. He had closed them to enjoy the sun and fresh air.

"The atmosphere." Goku said and laid back on the grass.

"Hn, you're right for once." Vegeta said, closing his eyes again.

They both sat in silence for a long time, enjoying the weather and each other's silent company. Though Vegeta would never truly admit it, he liked where he was. He thought about remembering where this clearing was, so that he could use it if he ever wanted to take a nap outside again.

Goku let a lazy smile fall onto his face as he watched more of the clouds float by. Unfortunately for him though, the sky decided to take on a darker shade with rain clouds and the wind decided to pick up. "It's going to rain soon." He said.

"I know." Vegeta said. He could already smell the water in the air. It was more like it was going to storm than just rain though.

"We should head back."

Vegeta looked over at Kakarot, who was still lying in the grass staring up at the sky. "I like the rain."

Goku smiled, "So do I, but we'll get sick if we stay out in it. Besides, Goten and Trunks will wonder what happened to us."

"What makes you so sure?" Vegeta asked as he watched Kakarot stand up.

"Goten got really worried one time. We should fly back." Goku said and picked up the now empty lunchbox Vegeta had tossed him hours ago.

"Fine." Vegeta said and gathered the lunch bag he had. He followed Kakarot up into the sky just as it was starting to drizzle. They both could see lightening flashing and streaking down in the distance as they traveled back to Goku's house.

They were both pretty wet when they arrived back at the house, as the rain had picked up. Vegeta flared up his ki to dry himself off before he walked inside.

Goku saw this and curiously did the same thing, "I didn't know you could do that." He said to Vegeta when he went inside.

"It's useful." Vegeta said and dropped the lunch bag in the kitchen and walked back into the living room.

"Hi dad! Welcome back." Goten said coming down the stairs with Trunks. He handed Goku a brown bag. "Gohan said to give you those if you got home before he got out of his bath."

"Oh, thanks." Goku said taking the bag and putting it on a stand by the door. "Did your mom call while I was gone?" He asked.

"Yes. She said to tell you that everything is fine."

Goku nodded, he had expected that much.

"She also wanted me to tell you that she already signed me up for school again, so you don't need to do it." Goten said.

"Okay. So what do you boys feel like eating for dinner?" Goku asked for a change of subject.

"Actually, I was hoping Trunks and I could fix it." Goten smiled.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, I wanted to fix spaghetti if that was okay with you."

"Go for it." Goku said, smiling.

"Yes!" Goten said, "Come on Trunks!" He pulled the other boy into the kitchen.

Vegeta eyed Kakarot skeptically, "Can he cook?"

"A little, Chichi taught him some things, like spaghetti. He likes fixing it."

"Hn." Vegeta took a seat on the couch.

"Hey dad," Trunks came out of the kitchen, "When are we going home?"

"Use your head boy, it's storming outside." Vegeta said just as thunder sounded.

"So then, after the storm?" Trunks asked.

"Do you want something?" Vegeta asked, "The storm probably won't stop until later tonight, so unless you want to fly in it now, I doubt we'll be leaving until morning."

"Okay, thank you." Trunks said, thanking his dad for actually answering his question as well as using a little bit of sarcasm.

"Whatever boy." Vegeta said. "If you want us to stay, call you mother."

Trunks smiled, "Okay!" He said and ran back into the kitchen.

Goku smiled, "You're going to stay?" He asked.

"Didn't I just say that?" Vegeta frowned. Great, now Kakarot was probably going to want to do something stupid.

Gohan came down the stairs in his pajamas, he nodded a greeting to Vegeta before he came to sit by Goku, he could hear some voices in the kitchen and he assumed that it was Trunks and Goten. "Did Goten give you the sensu?" He asked his dad.

Goku nodded and smiled before he turned on the TV. He stood up after a while and went up the stairs.

Vegeta watched him for a moment and wondered why he didn't notice the huge box on the coffee table yet.

"Dad!" Trunks called, "Mom wants to talk to you!"

Vegeta scowled and stood up; he walked into the kitchen and took the phone when Trunks handed it to him.

"What?" He asked.

"Are you really going to?" Bulma asked.

"Yes," Vegeta answered, knowing she was referring to them staying over, "I guess you'll just have to fix those nachos tomorrow instead."

"I'm glad." Bulma laughed, "You're actually trying."

"You made me promise." Vegeta frowned.

"Right, well I just wanted to confirm it with you. Don't get too carried away." Bulma said.

"You think I don't know that woman?" Vegeta scowled.

"I wonder who knows more about dating, you or me?" Bulma asked.

"We're not dating!" Vegeta shouted and threw the phone back at Trunks. A small blush was on his face. "Tell you mother to shut up or else she'll find herself in the middle of a sea tomorrow."

Trunks put the phone to his ear, trying to contain his laughter, "Did you hear that mom?" He asked.

"Yes, sweetie, I did." Bulma smiled, she just loved to get on Vegeta's nerves. "Well I should be going; I'm still working on that project I showed you. Love you; I'll see you both tomorrow."

"You too mom, see you." Trunks said and hung the phone up. There was a small crash heard from above them.

"Keep cooking." Vegeta said and frowned, he walked back into the living room.

Gohan looked at him curiously and glanced up the stairs, he was sure his dad had knocked over something again, so he decided not to check on it knowing his father would be fine. "Who's not dating?" He asked Vegeta, wondering why he had yelled that.

Vegeta completely ignored him as he walked up the stairs and opened Kakarot's door, not even bothering to knock. "What the hell are you doing?" Vegeta asked.

Goku looked up from the mess he had created on the floor, "Oh, I was trying to remake my bed, but then I slipped and knocked over this." He motioned to the dresser that was on the floor with all of its contents spilled out.

Vegeta scanned the scene, he smirked; Kakarot had made a fool of himself. He glanced around once more and something caught his eye. "I didn't know you had jeans." Vegeta said, walking over to the dresser and standing it upright.

"Yeah…" Goku picked up some of the cloths that had fallen out and began folding them, "I bought them a while ago intending to wear them, but I forgot I had them until I moved here. I also have other cloths, but I just like to wear my gi."

"Hn. Wear them tomorrow." Vegeta said, wondering how Kakarot would look in the dark blue jeans, you could almost mistake them for black.

Goku gave a small laugh, "And what shirt would I wear with them?"

Vegeta searched the pile for a moment before he found a red short-sleeved shirt. "Wear this red one." He said, handing the shirt to Kakarot.

Goku smiled, "Okay." He said, taking the cloths and folding them. He put them on a chair in the room and returned to folding up his mess. He wasn't even going to think on how weird it was for the Prince to pick out some cloths for him to wear. He just decided not to question it.

Vegeta stood against the wall and watched Kakarot put the cloths away. He had expected Kakarot to question him and was kind of glad when he didn't. He watched him finish cleaning up the items that had fallen from atop the dresser and then move over to the bed. "I'll wear my jeans tomorrow too." He suddenly said.

Goku stopped for a moment a bit surprised but then continued throwing the sheet over the bed. "Do you want to do something tomorrow too?" He asked.

"Like what?" Vegeta asked.

"I don't know…" Goku said, he thought for a moment, if they were going to be wearing regular cloths then that meant that they wouldn't be sparring, and he didn't want to go hiking again... He smiled and swiftly turned around to look at Vegeta, "I know!" He said, "We could go out to lunch together!"

Upon hearing this, Vegeta felt a bit of heat rise to his cheeks, but he raised an eyebrow pretending his face wasn't warm, "Where?" He asked. He was the one who was surprised a bit now that Goku would suggest this. He wondered if Bulma was sending ideas to Kakarot somehow.

"Well, there's this Chinese place…" Goku said and turned back to the bed.

Vegeta's eyes were a bit wider than normal. He wasn't sure if Goku knew, but he loved Chinese food. It was the one foods this planet had that he actually liked enough to eat apart from Bulma's nacho dip stuff and Trix cereal. He nodded his head, "I'll go, just as long as you pay and you don't eat like a pig."

Goku smiled and sat down on his now made bed, looking over at Vegeta. "Okay. What time do you want to go?"

"Noon." Vegeta answered. He could almost already see the look on Bulma's face when he would tell her. He frowned though as it would seem like a date, but then, the idea of it being like a date kind of excited him even if he wouldn't show it. He couldn't help the little bit of pink that found its way onto his face though, he scowled at the floor.

Goten appeared in the doorway, a messy apron tied on him. "It's ready dad!" He said, "I had Trunks taste it and he said it was delicious. Gohan said the same thing too." He smiled brightly.

Goku smiled and got up. He smiled again at Vegeta before he followed his son down the hallway and stairs.

Vegeta looked at Goten and then at Kakarot as he left, he watched him direct a smile at him before he turned his attention to the floor, a new blush spreading across his cheeks. _Fuck! _He screamed inwardly, wishing he had more control over that. He frowned as he realized this was going to be a longer night than he had thought it would.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Vegeta rolled around on the bed and wondered why it felt so soft. The mattress had just the right about of squish in it mixed with a good amount of firmness. He wondered for a brief moment where he was, he knew his bed at Capsule Corp. wasn't this comfortable. Oh, right, he remembered. He was in Kakarot's bed.

~Small Flashback~

Vegeta yawned as he sat on the couch. Trunks and Goten had already gone to bed in Goten's room after Kakarot had finally noticed the box on the table and decided to open it. Gohan had gone to bed just a little while after.

"Hey Vegeta," Goku said, "You can go sleep in my room if you want. I'm sleeping down here."

Vegeta looked over at Kakarot, trying to see if he was being serious by the dim light of the TV. "Are you joking around?" He asked.

"No." Goku said, and then added a reason, "You're a Prince right? Princes shouldn't sleep on couches."

"Hn. Glad you see it my way." Vegeta smirked and got up. "You sure?" He asked, just to double check.

Goku nodded. "I'll wake you in the morning for breakfast."

"Whatever." Vegeta said and walked up to Kakarot's room. He slipped off his armor and set it next to the bed, and then sat down and pulled off his gloves and boots. He laid down on the bed and was surprised by its comfortableness, he crawled under the covers and shifted the pillow. _This entire room smells so much like Kakarot. _Vegeta thought, but the realized the dumbness of it. It was Kakarot's room; of course it was going to smell like him.

Vegeta turned over in the bed slowly, he was tired. He shifted position only one more time before he fell asleep.

~End Small Flashback~

Vegeta opened his eyes to see the sun shining its rays in threw the window. He was somewhat happy it was another nice day and wondered if it would storm later on like yesterday. He sat up and walked over to Kakarot's bathroom. He used it, and washed his hands and face before walking back into the room. He slipped back on his gloves, boots, and armor before he walked out of the room and downstairs.

Trunks was already awake along with Kakarot, who was fixing breakfast, but it seemed that Gohan and Goten were still asleep. Vegeta smirked at his son and asked, "Are you going to stay here today or come home?"

Trunks turned to his dad and stared at him for a minute wondering if he really just asked that. He didn't answer until Vegeta glared at him, "I told mom I would come home."

Vegeta nodded and Kakarot turned to them telling them it was done. He left to go wake his sons up. Vegeta searched the cabinets till he found one that had plates in it. It seemed Kakarot had fixed biscuits and gravy for breakfast; he fixed himself a plate before he set it down on the table and fixed himself a glass of milk too. He began to eat and was almost finished before Kakarot came back down. Trunks did the same.

"Is it good?" Goku asked them both.

Trunks nodded fishing the last bite on his plate, "Very."

"When did you learn to cook?" Vegeta asked instead of answering, also eating his last bite.

"A lot of it I learned on my own, but I watched Chichi sometimes." Goku smiled.

Vegeta turned to his plate and picked it up as he stood up. He carried it and set it in the sink. Trunks followed his example just as a sleepy looking Goten came in followed by Gohan.

"Good Morning, dad." They both said as they fixed themselves something to eat.

Vegeta shook his head at them and asked Trunks "You ready to go boy?"

Trunks nodded and made his way to the door to put on the shoes he had taken off.

"Don't forget to change before you come over later, Kakarot." Vegeta smirked at him.

Goku stared at him dumbly for a moment before he brightened and smiled, "Right."

Trunks walked back into the kitchen to give everyone a hug before they went to the door.

"Bye 'Geta." Goku smiled and said when they walked out the door, he smiled even more when Vegeta turned around and smirked at him before taking off to the sky.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They landed back at Capsule Corp. and both headed to Bulma's lab.

Trunks opened the door and exclaimed, "Mom!" when he walked in.

Bulma turned around and smiled at the both of them; she went to hug Trunks before Trunks started to tell her about how much fun he had. Even though the kid was a teenager, and definitely smarter than most, he still had that childish feature of telling his mom about how much fun he had.

Bulma smiled at him and nodded as he talked, he took nearly an hour before he finished. When he was finished she said, "It really does sound like you had fun. Now why don't you go take a shower?"

"I think I'm going to sleep for a couple more hours before I do that." Trunks smiled and decided to leave the lab.

Bulma shook her head and looked at Vegeta; she could definitely see the happy sparkle in his eye, "Well?" She asked, "Did you have fun too?"

Vegeta smirked, "Oh yes, mother. We even got to color on the walls."

Bulma smiled and laughed.

"The boy basically covered it all. We went hiking and then back to his house when it started to storm," Vegeta said.

Bulma nodded and was about to say something when he continued, "And then he asked me out to lunch after he made a fool of himself from knocking over his dresser."

Bulma looked a bit surprised at this and he smirked at her. "Really?" She asked, "When?"

"When as in what?" He asked.

"What time and day?"

"Today at noon." Vegeta answered, knowing what she was referring to.

Bulma gave him a big smile, "It's like a date!" She almost shouted.

"It's not a fucking date." Vegeta said and glared at her, he knew she would say that.

Bulma kept on smiling at him, "Is that all that happened?"

Vegeta glared at her still, "What? Do you want a full fucking report? The only other thing that the boy didn't say was that I slept in his bed while he slept on the couch."

"Really now?" Bulma asked, "I would have thought that you would have rather slept on the couch."

"Princes don't sleep on couches." Vegeta smirked but then frowned and said, "And the boy fucking knows."

Bulma looked at him confusingly.

"I meant the kid. He was listening when we were talking in the kitchen."

"Which time?" Bulma asked, knowing he was referring to Trunks and was almost afraid if he had heard them talking the first time about Vegeta's dream.

"The second time." Vegeta answered.

"Oh, you almost scared me there for a minute. I was going to die if he heard you talking about your dream."

Vegeta's face reddened a bit, remembering it. "Don't remind me." He mumbled.

* * *

**Heh. :) Don't you think a blushing Vegeta is just cute? :3**

**Next update: August 12th or 14th**

**~Marks-With-Markers**


	5. Geta

**Hi there! Here's chapter five! Yaaaaay! I meant to post this yesterday actually...hehe c:**

**Thanks for all the wonderful reviews, I really love you! This chapter is dedicated to Zer0 and YourSweetSinner ~**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**The Gravity Room: Chapter 5: 'Geta**

Vegeta walked down the stairs, feeling all nice and fresh after his shower. He was wearing his gray-like skinny jeans with a black shirt that had some white design on it. The woman had suggested it to him. It wasn't like he had needed her suggestion, but she seemed to want to give it anyway.

"Wow, dad," Trunks said as he entered the living room. "I don't think I've seen you in anything else other than your training suit. Are you going somewhere?"

"Hn. Kakarot and I are going to lunch if you must know." Vegeta said and sat down on the couch.

"It looks nice." Trunks complemented, deciding that asking his mom why they were going to lunch would be a better idea than asking Vegeta. "I think you should wear regular cloths more often."

"Don't get your hopes up." Vegeta said just as there was a small scream and Bulma came running into the living room.

"Holy hell Vegeta!"

"What?" He asked.

"You didn't tell me Goku wasn't going to wear his gi!" She screamed at him.

Vegeta just looked at her, "It wasn't important."

"Not important!" She glared at him. "I just might have to start dating him."

"We're not fucking dating!" Vegeta yelled.

"Hey guys." Goku said walking into the living room, "Are you okay Bulma? You kind of screamed and…"

She smiled at him, "I'm okay, sorry about that. I'm just not used to seeing you in anything other than your gi."

"Oh." Goku said and laughed a little nervously, "Are you ready to go 'Geta?"

Vegeta stood up from the couch and nodded. "See ya later woman."

Trunks watched as his dad and Goku left before he turned to look at his mom, "Mom, why are they going to lunch?"

Bulma laughed a little, "I'm sure you already know why."

"Well yeah, but I mean, isn't that just a little weird?" Trunks asked.

Bulma smiled at him, "Are you jealous?" She asked, "Maybe you'd like to take Goten out on a date?"

Trunks's face dropped but then he smiled and blushed a little, "If you gave me some money…"

"Oh? So you do have a crush on him?" Bulma asked curiously.

Trunks folded his arms, "Girls have crushes; boys don't."

Bulma laughed at him, "I'm not so sure about that."

"Whatever, I'm going to go play my video game." Trunks said and turned away to go up stairs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Piccolo stood at the edge of the Lookout, _There so annoying, _he thought as he looked upon Capsule Corp. He was already a bit tired of the dancing everyone was doing.

Piccolo only slightly rolled his eyes as Gohan came and landed next to him. He looked at the boy and Gohan sat down next to him. "Was it wise to leave Goten home alone?"

Gohan smiled, "He's thirteen."

"What do you want?" Piccolo asked.

"I just came to see what you were doing." Gohan said.

Piccolo turned back to look down at the Earth again, slightly annoyed. Gohan had this habit of always coming to see him whenever Goku was doing something, it wasn't that it really bothered him; it was just a little unnerving. Although right now, he was enjoying the visit. He even knew why the boy had come to see him all those times, and he was starting to wonder if Gohan was ever going to admit it. Sure, Piccolo could have said something, but he was a patient person when it came to this and he wanted Gohan to admit it first. "I'm watching Vegeta and Goku." Piccolo said.

Gohan looked at him curiously, "Why?" He asked.

"Your brother and his friend asked me to do a favor for him yesterday." Piccolo answered.

"Is that why they were with you when I was looking for you?" Gohan asked, putting the two together. The boys hadn't told him why they were with Piccolo; they had just avoided answering the question saying it was a secret.

Piccolo nodded and saw the two Sayians he was watching land a little ways away from their destination. He decided not to watch them anymore, as it would be prying into business that wasn't his own, not that that wasn't what he was doing already. He had already listened to the conversation Bulma had with Vegeta the other day on Trunks behalf. He decided now that if the two boys wanted to know anymore than they already did, then they were going to have to find out on their own.

Gohan laid down against the tiled floor. "How are you Piccolo?" He asked.

"You asked the same thing yesterday, does it look like I changed much?" Piccolo asked, looking down at the kid.

"No, but it's a polite thing to ask." Gohan sighed and laid there for another ten minutes when Piccolo didn't say anything back. He had been contemplating on doing something for a few days now, he wasn't sure how Piccolo would respond, but he had to give it a try. It was what he had planned on doing yesterday, but he couldn't when he found Goten and Trunks with Piccolo, even after the boys had left, he still couldn't do it.

He fidgeted with his hands and glanced over at Piccolo before sitting up and fidgeting some more. He was starting to get nervous, what if Piccolo didn't respond the way he wanted him to? What if he thought of it as disgusting? He swung his legs off the edge and started to swing them, he glanced at Piccolo again.

"What's the matter with you?" Piccolo asked after seeing Gohan mess around beside him.

"It's just that I…Well I-" Gohan started to say, a blush spreading on his face. Kami, he just couldn't do it!

Piccolo smirked at him, having a good idea of what the boy was going to say.

Gohan turned to Piccolo thinking it was now or never. He tried to calm himself but he really couldn't. He turned away and looked back down at the clouds below, "I'm sorry, Piccolo." He said, "I just can't say it."

Piccolo eyed the boy curiously and decided to say, "Whatever it is Gohan, I'm sure you can tell me of all people."

Gohan frowned, "That's just it; I can't."

"Why not?" Piccolo asked, trying to get the boy to explain himself as well as lead him into saying it.

"Because it has to do with you," Gohan said.

Piccolo smirked, "I'm sure I can handle it."

Gohan shook his head and looked at Piccolo with determined eyes, "Tomorrow." He said, "I'll definitely tell you."

Piccolo shook his head and then looked back over Earth, "Do what you want kid." He said and stood up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Vegeta sat across from Goku, taking a sip of his drink. He was surprised by Kakarot's taste in food as they had ordered pretty much the same thing except with different sides.

Goku smiled trying to think of something to say, "So uh…" He said unintelligently.

Vegeta smirked at him, "What's wrong Kakarot? Not liking the silence?"

Goku shifted uncomfortably, "No, it's just kind of awkward."

"Is it now?" Vegeta asked.

Goku nodded and smiled, for some reason he was finding it harder to talk to Vegeta today.

"Hn." Vegeta thought for a moment. He smirked, as much as he'd rather not talk about it, how about making Kakarot feel even more uncomfortable? "What about telling me what you were doing when I was sleeping by the river?"

Goku stared at him dumbly for a moment, he had known? He hoped Vegeta wasn't too mad, but by the look of him, he actually looked happier about it. He blushed, "You really want to talk about that?" He asked.

"You're the one who can't think of anything to talk about." Vegeta smirked and nodded, "Why not?"

Goku shifted in his seat again and looked down at the table, "Well I was trying to find something to do with Gohan, but Gohan wanted to take a nap, so I went swimming. I was just swimming down the river and saw you sleeping…" Goku trailed a little, unsure if he should continue. If Vegeta already knew about it, then why was he asking? "You looked so peaceful and happy," Goku continued anyway, "I thought about waking you, but I didn't want you to freak out if I was only wearing my boxers…" Goku looked up from the table to see Vegeta looking away, a small blush on his cheeks.

"Sorry." Goku mumbled, unsure of what he was apologizing for. He thought back to the conversation he had with Bulma and wondered just how much he liked Vegeta. Well, he did like him enough to ask him to lunch… and want to do other things than just spar with him, that much his blue-haired friend had pointed out to him. He gazed over at Vegeta, who was looking at him. He was just about to say something more when three waitresses came out carrying six plates of food.

"Is there anything else I can get for you sirs?" One of the ladies asked.

Goku shook his head, "No, but thank you."

The waitress smiled, "I hope you enjoy your meal, if you need anything else just ask." She said and winked before she left.

"Hn. Stupid woman." Vegeta mumbled to himself picking up his tableware. The waitresses wink was clearly a flirtatious one; it was a good thing Kakarot hadn't noticed.

"What was that 'Geta?" Goku asked, taking a bit of his food carefully. Gohan had taken him out and showed him how he should decently eat a meal when they were in a restaurant, he said at home that it didn't matter, but it was very impolite in public. He smiled remembering that.

"It's nothing." Vegeta said, "Just eat."

Goku nodded and the two at in silence to enjoy their meal. Afterwards, Goku burped loudly which earned a few stares from people in other seats. "Sorry." He apologized and saw Vegeta glaring at him.

"Whatever." Vegeta said, "Just pay so we can go."

Goku smiled, "Okay." He said and stood up. He carried his bill over to the pay counter as Vegeta walked out the door. Goku soon joined him outside. "Where to now?" He asked as they walked back to where they had landed when they went to the place.

Vegeta raised an eyebrow at him, "Did you have somewhere in mind?"

Goku shook his head, "No."

"Then I go back to Capsule Corp. and you go home." Vegeta said.

Goku smiled, "Aw, but you look good in that outfit and if we did that then I wouldn't get to see you."

Vegeta blushed, "Don't say such stupid things!" He almost yelled.

Goku just kept smiling, "Well?" He asked.

"Fine! We can do something else too!" Vegeta let out a breath, still blushing. He was inwardly glad that Kakarot liked his outfit. Maybe he really would have to wear regular cloths more often like Trunks suggested…

"Great!" Goku smiled, "So what do you want to do?"

Vegeta frowned, "How the hell should I know? You're the one who suggested we do something else!"

Goku thought for a moment, but then sighed, "Fine…I'll just go home." He said and slowly started raising himself from the ground.

"Kakarot…" Vegeta said in disappointment, he let out an irritated sigh. "We can go back to Capsule Corp. and find something to do."

Goku landed back down next to Vegeta, "You really want me to stay?" He asked in surprise.

Vegeta felt a bit of heat in his cheeks again, "Just fucking come on." He said and blasted into the sky. _Fucking unbelievable! _He thought.

"Hey 'Geta," Goku said as they were flying back, "You want to spar tomorrow?"

"Hn." Vegeta didn't answer, "Why did you start calling me that?"

Goku put on a big smile and said, "Because I like you and its fun to say. See: 'Geta, 'Geta, 'Geta, 'Geta." He repeated.

Vegeta blushed and frowned as Kakarot repeated it over and over, "God dammit Kakarot! Shut up!" He yelled, tempted to fire a ki blast at the man.

Goku laughed as they landed in front of Capsule Corp.

Bulma's mother was out watering the plants and saw them land, "Oh hi Goku, how nice it is to see you again, you're looking as nice as ever, and you too Vegeta."

"Really? You think so?" Goku asked and Vegeta ignored her.

"Oh yes, darling, would you like me to get you a cup of tea or anything?" She asked.

"No, that's okay." Goku said.

Vegeta vaguely wondered where she had been for the past couple of days, _Come to think of it; I haven't seen her or that crazy scientist around for a couple of weeks. _Vegeta thought as he went inside and Kakarot followed him.

"Welcome back." Bulma greeted them with a smile from the living room.

"Hn." Vegeta didn't answer as he pulled off his shoes.

"Hi Bulma." Goku said with a smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Vegeta let out a breath once Kakarot left. He went and walked into the kitchen where he knew Bulma was and fixed himself something to drink.

Bulma smiled, "He likes you too, you know."

"How do you know?" Vegeta asked, rather tired.

"He told me."

Vegeta stared at her, "When?"

"Just a few days ago, when you came in here and we were talking," Bulma smiled again.

"And you didn't tell me sooner?" Vegeta asked, slightly mad that she hadn't.

"No, I didn't think I should, but now I do. So, you should tell him that you like him too."

"Hn. Why should I?"

"Vegeta." Bulma said, knowing he knew why, "You're going sparring tomorrow right? Just tell him afterward, trust me, it'll work."

Vegeta watched her for a moment to see if she was sincere. When it looked like she was, he nodded and decided. "Fine."

Bulma smiled happily, "Good." She said, "I can't wait to hear the results."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

~The next day~

"Good morning, dad." Goten greeted as his father came down the stairs wearing his orange gi.

"Morning." He said back, "I'm going to eat some breakfast then head over to spar with Vegeta, you want to come?" He asked, walking into the kitchen.

Goten nodded and followed his father, "Yeah, I've got to talk to Trunks anyway."

"Oh yeah?" Goku asked, as he poured a bowl of cereal, "What about?"

"Hmm…" Goten thought a moment, not sure if he wanted to say it, but what was the harm in it? "You and Vegeta." He answered.

Goku looked up surprised at his son, "What about us?" He asked.

"I'm not sure if Trunks'll be happy if I tell you…" Goten said.

Goku smiled and shrugged, taking another bite of his food, "Suit yourself."

Goten smiled, "Are you about done? I wanna go."

Goku nodded, and soon the two of them were flying to Capsule Corp.

"How come you don't just use instant transmission?" Goten asked.

"It's more fun to fly." Goku simply answered.

"Oh," Goten said and landed in front of the building, he knocked on the door, "Well, have fun sparring." He handed Goku the bag of sensu beans, "I thought you might need these."

Goku nodded just as Bulma opened the door, "Hi again." Goku said.

Bulma looked like she had been up all night; her hair was a disarrayed mess and her cloths were a bit disheveled, no doubt she had been working on an experiment. She yawned, "Hi, Trunks is upstairs in his room and Vegeta's-"

"Right here," Vegeta said and came up from behind her, "Let's go Kakarot."

Bulma stepped out of the way to let Vegeta out and Goten in, "Guess I'll be seeing you two later," She yawned again, "Don't forget to tell him, Vegeta." She said and closed the door.

* * *

**...and The End. **

**Not really, haha, this story has many, many more chapters to go! (Or at least I hope! XD)**

**Next Update: Sometime in November, hopefully at the end of August. (I've got school to attend and get used to first, and I want to finish writing ch. 8 before i publish ch. 6, I like to stay ahead...if that makes any sense to you).**

**Please review! :3**

**~Marks-With-Markers**


	6. Kazuki

**Hi there my lovely readers and reviewers! I decided to go ahead and post chapter six, even though I don't have chapter 8 finished... I ****just couldn't wait any longer! **

**This chapter is where the story actually starts to go somewhere, so I hope that it doesn't seem too cliche****d or like any other stories out there! I also hope it doesn't scare anybody off! :3**

**Enjoy everyone~ There's probably some more than normal ****out of charactorness present in this chapter!**

* * *

**The Gravity Room: Chapter Six: Kazuki!**

Goku landed on the ground and immediately started going through a series of stretches. When he finished he jumped and turned to Vegeta, "Any rules?"

"No ki blasts." Vegeta said and took a stance. Without ki blasts they could prolong their fight.

Goku followed suit and stood still until Vegeta launched himself, taking the offensive and throwing a series of punches and kicks, each one being blocked by Goku.

"Fight back!" Vegeta demanded as he landed a kick in Kakarot's side.

Goku frowned and powered up a bit more, it didn't actually hurt but it wasn't free of pain either. He launched himself back at Vegeta and then the real sparring had started.

Goku hovered across from Vegeta, catching his breath. His cloths were torn and he was sure his shoulder was bleeding and broken from slamming into a rock earlier, his hair felt like a sticky mess of sweat and blood and his body was starting an easily ignored ache. He could tell Vegeta was starting to get tired too because he was breathing heavily. He was sure that he had broken one of Vegeta's ribs earlier. They were both in the state to where they couldn't power up into Super Saiyan anymore.

Goku had never meant for the spar to become an all-out fight, but it seemed to turn that way after the first hour. Goku smiled, "One more go." He said.

Vegeta nodded. One more go and then that would be it, they would stop sparring. He growled, he was not going to be defeated this time. With determination he yelled, "Kakarot!" and came after him, just as he was about to land the first blow a ki blast came from what looked like nowhere and hit Kakarot in the side, sending him smashing into the trees.

"Dammit Vegeta!" Goku exclaimed as he pulled himself free of a tree, wincing slightly from his shoulder injury, "I thought you said no ki blasts!"

"I did!" Vegeta said and came down to lend Kakarot a hand with the trees, "I didn't fire that weak attack!" He helped Kakarot out before they stepped into clearer terrain.

Goku looked at Vegeta confusingly before he looked back up into the air. Hovering about a good hundred meters away was another person; he came flying down fast and landed next to Vegeta. He placed his right hand across his chest in a formal manor and bowed, "Prince Vegeta." He said, "Please allow me to deal with him."

Vegeta stood wide eyed; he hadn't seen someone bow at him like that since he was on Vegeta-sei. He looked the man over and his eyes widened a bit more. It was a Saiyan. He was dressed in some of their royal red armor. He immediately took a defense stance, "Who are you?" He asked, unbelieving. Kakarot and him were the only remaining Sayians, so who was this one?

The man looked up, "You don't remember me?" He stood up from his position and took a few steps back, "I can tell you later." He looked at Kakarot, "Shouldn't we be taking care of your enemy first?" He frowned and made a low growl at Kakarot, "Nobody hurts Prince Vegeta."

Vegeta looked at the man and then at Kakarot, he burst out laughing, "You really think you can take him don't you? I'll let you in on something, you can't defeat Kakarot!" He said to the Sayian, "Now tell me, who are you?"

The man frowned and didn't take his eyes off of Kakarot, "I'm Kazuki of the Royal Guard. We were friends before you were taken away." He answered.

Vegeta starred at the man. Kazuki. He remembered him; they were friends when Vegeta-sei existed. He wondered, "You lie. Kazuki died on Vegeta-sei along with all the other Saiyans when Freeza destroyed it." There was no mistaking that the man before him did have some features that Kazuki had possessed, like the short-styled hair and his name, but there was no way that it could be him.

"Please sire-" He said but then stopped as Kakarot pulled out a brown sack.

Goku pulled out a couple sensu beans from the bag, his shoulder was really starting to bother him, he started to take step towards Vegeta but stopped when the other Sayian shouted,

"Stop moving or I'll blast you!"

Goku smiled, "No worries." He then continued with walking closer to Vegeta, who looked like he was having a bit of trouble breathing. He held out his hand, "Hear 'Geta. I think I might have broken one of your ribs earlier, you could use a sensu."

Vegeta smirked and took the sensu bean from Kakarot, "You did, but I think you look worse than I do." He then scowled at the bean in his hand, "If it wasn't for the rib, I wouldn't take it. I hate these things."

"Wait!" Kazuki yelled, just as Prince Vegeta was about to put the bean into his mouth. "Don't eat it! What if he's trying to poison you! You-" Kazuki pointed to Kakarot, "Stay away from the prince!"

"Calm down." Vegeta said, and chewed the bean; he swallowed it before continuing "Where were you when the planet was destroyed?"

"The planet wasn't destroyed." Kazuki said and stared in awe as all the Princes cuts and scrapes were healed.

Vegeta frowned, this guy was starting to make him mad, "I saw Vegeta-sei be blown to bits! Along with everyone I knew!" He raised his hand, ready to fire a blast at the man. "How is it possible that it wasn't destroyed if I saw it?"

"Wait." Goku said and touched Vegeta's arm, "Let's hear him out."

Vegeta growled and glared at Kakarot, "Fine Kakarot! But let's get clean first. God! Now I can't tell you what I wanted to!" Vegeta growled again, his whole day instantly falling apart. He had it all planned out, up until the moment he told Kakarot that he liked him, but now all his plans were ruined and it pissed him off.

Goku looked at him curiously as they rose into the sky, "You wanted to tell me something?"

"Yes!" Vegeta said and looked around; he spotted the place where the new Sayian had arrived. It was a bit funny, from here; it looked like a Saya-ship. "I can't now though."

"Oh come on 'Geta, tell me! Please!" Goku pleaded.

"You should be addressing him as Prince Vegeta! And you shouldn't be talking to him in such an informal manor!" Kazuki yelled, a little be angered that this person was talking so freely to the prince. Nobody talked to the prince that way! It was unheard of! If one did, they would surely be punished.

"Stop yelling at Kakarot!" Vegeta growled as they landed near the lake. He began pealing his clothes off.

"Prince!" Kazuki exclaimed, "What are you doing?"

"I going to fucking clean off this mess!" Vegeta yelled and then an idea came to him, "If you're a Sayian then you should be able to understand." He said in the Sayian language. He watched as the newcomer nodded his head and bowed again.

"Prince Vegeta." He replied back in Sayian.

"'Geta!" Goku called, "Come in the water!"

Kazuki growled, he didn't like this other man and the friendly manor he was using around the Prince. He deserved to be punished.

Vegeta frowned, "Don't growl at Kakarot." He spoke in Sayian again. Vegeta set his training suit aside and started to get in the water.

"'Geta!" Goku whined, "If you're going to say something in another language you could at least repeat it so I can understand!"

"Shut up Kakarot!" Vegeta exclaimed and began to wash away all the dirt and blood clinging to his skin and hair. He was glad he had worn boxers under his training suit today. He smirked as he stepped out of the water, ready to show off a bit of his power to the other Sayian. "You're a Sayian right?" He asked to confirm with the person wearing the royal armor. Even if he did smell like a Sayian and look like one, he might just be playing imposter.

Kazuki nodded, he still couldn't believe that the prince didn't recognize him.

"Then surely you've heard of the legendary Super Sayian?"

Kazuki nodded again, "Yes Sire, as I recall there hasn't been one in over a century."

"Watch." Vegeta smirked as he powered up to dry himself off. His hair changed from black to a blonde, almost white, color. Kakarot came out of the water just then and did the same, only he powered down right afterward.

Goku looked at Vegeta for a moment, wondering what he was doing staying in Super Sayian mode before he picked up his cloths. He smiled; Vegeta looked good that way, standing there all proud like in only his boxers. Goku laughed.

Kazuki stared in awe. He would have been frightened by the power he felt around him if he didn't know it was coming from the prince. When Kakarot had powered up too for a moment, he saw why the Prince had told him he would be defeated if he fought. Kakarot was a Sayain too. Funny though, what happened to their tails?

Vegeta heard Kakarot laugh and turned to look at him, "What's so funny?" He asked.

Goku smiled, "You look nice that way."

Kazuki couldn't help the threatening growl that spilled from him. This Kakarot was really starting to piss him off, no one talked to the prince that way! Didn't he understand that? And once more, the Prince was blushing!

Vegeta smirked, "So do you." He said, "But I can't say much more, Kazuki here sounds like he wants to kill you."

Goku frowned, "Sorry." He said.

Kakzuki kept glaring at Kakarot, why wasn't he bowing? Or talking properly to the Prince? And why wasn't the Prince responding to this like he should? "Prince Vegeta," He addressed, "Excuse me, but why are you letting him talk to you like that?"

Vegeta frowned, "Explain to me who you are and where you come from." He demanded, ignoring the man's question.

A blush spread on Kazuki's face, "Maybe you'd like to put on some cloths first?" He asked.

Vegeta narrowed his eyes and picked up his stuff. "Let's go to Capsule Corp." He said and took off into the sky.

Goku smiled, "Your name's Kazuki right? I'm Goku." Goku said and introduced himself, "Let's go."

Kazuki narrowed his eyes. That wasn't right. The Prince had called him Kakarot and now he said his name was Goku? He took off after Prince Vegeta, not bothering to say anything back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Kami! What happened to your clothes?" Bulma exclaimed as Vegeta and Goku came in the door followed by some stranger.

Vegeta ignored her and went up to his room to put on some fresh ones.

Bulma eyed Goku a bit angrily, "Goku, tell me what happened right now." She demanded.

Goku smiled sheepishly, "Sorry Bulma. We went a bit overboard on sparring. They were too dirty to put back on after we took a swim in the lake."

Bulma shook her head and went to get one of the gis Goku had left over from a long time ago.

"Dad!" Goten exclaimed and came running, "Trunks just destroyed my picture!"

Trunks came in after him, "Did not!" He said and looked around, "Where's my dad?" He asked.

"Vegeta went to go put on some clean clothes." Goku smiled, "You sound like you're eight again Goten."

"What happened?" Goten asked.

Kazuki looked around at the interaction between these people. It appeared that the dark haired boy was this Sayian's child and that the purple haired on was the Prince's by the sound of it.

"Nothing really, just went a bit overboard on sparring." Goku said again.

"Who's that behind you?" Trunks asked, noticing the man.

Goku stepped out of the way and motioned to him, "This is Kazuki. Other than that, I'm not really sure who he is." Goku scratched his head.

Bulma came back and handed Goku a fresh pair of clothes, he put them on just as Vegeta came down the stairs.

"Prince." Kazuki bowed.

Goten, Trunks, and Bulma stared questioningly at the man.

Vegeta came to a stop in front of him, "Now explain. You said Vegeta-sei didn't get destroyed?"

Kazuki looked a little nervous but started with, "Yes, sir. Vegeta-sei didn't get destroyed. We had a few of our men out searching for any helping forces, remember? Well, one of them found a planet named Namek. We asked for their assistance and told them of the situation and just seconds before the planet was going to be destroyed we had it replaced with a space rock the same size with use of the Dragon Balls." He waited a moment for them to ask what the Dragon Balls were, but when no one did he continued, "We made another wish that no one could find the planet, especially Freeza, and the last one for protective shields, just in case. Once we were sure we waited long enough and had received information that Freeza was gone of existence, we set out in search of you, hoping you were still alive. We came to Namek again eventually and they told us of what happened and where you were. So I came to Earth to get you and bring you back to Vegeta-sei."

Vegeta stood there shocked. His home planet was still there? It didn't get destroyed. That meant his father was alive and that this really was Kazuki. That meant that he could go back and rule like he had wanted and that he and Kakarot weren't the last Saiyans. It was all so much to process. Wait, Kakarot. Vegeta looked over at him and saw he was frowning, his eyes a bit downcast. He wondered what was going through his mind. Vegeta looked back at the other Sayian, "We'll talk more tomorrow." He said in Sayian.

"But sir, will you come back?" Kazuki asked.

Vegeta shrugged and walked out of the room and headed back outside, this time to the backyard where the Gravity Room was.

"'Geta…" Goku said and started to follow him when he left the room but stopped when Bulma put her hand on his arm.

She shook her head, "Let him think."

Goku sighed but nodded. What if Vegeta chose to go back? What if he wanted to? Then what would he do? He'd be so bored and so lonely without the Prince here and he couldn't go with him, as Earth was his home. He sighed again and looked at Goten, "Let's go get Gohan; I'm sure he'd like to know."

Goten nodded and put his shoes on, he touched his father's arm as he saw he was going to IT there.

Goku stretched out his senses and searched for Gohan's ki. He found him on the lookout tower along with Piccolo and IT'ed there.

"Dad!" Gohan exclaimed, flustered as his father appeared in the room before him. He blushed furiously and covered himself and Piccolo with a blanket.

"Goku." Piccolo acknowledged.

Goku stared at them, frozen. "What's going on here?" He finally managed to speak after some odd minutes. He was standing in a room with Goten, where Gohan and Piccolo were together on a bed.

"He finally admitted his feelings." Piccolo said, referring to Gohan.

"No way!" Goten exclaimed, "I can't believe it!"

Gohan's face turned bright red.

Goku scratched his head, "I thought you were asexual." He said to Piccolo.

"There's still a lot you don't know about me. Now, do you mind getting out of here? Or do you have something important to say?" Piccolo asked, rather annoyed and embarrassed.

"Planet Vegeta still exists!" Goten exclaimed and smiled, "This other Sayian is here and wants Vegeta to go back with him."

"I see." Piccolo said, "Well that's something."

"Yeah…" Goku said, starting to feel a bit awkward and needing to think about what he was seeing, "We'll be back…"

Piccolo nodded, "Thanks."

Goku smiled and put a hand on Goten's shoulder before he IT'ed away.

"That was so embarrassing!" Gohan exclaimed and turned over on the bed, burying his face in the pillows. "I can't believe that just happened."

Piccolo frowned, "At least we don't have to tell them."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Vegeta sat against the wall inside the Gravity Chamber. He wasn't sure what to feel at the moment, whether it was supposed to be happy, relieved, mad and angry, sad, or upset. He was happy that Vegeta-sei still existed. He was relieved that his father and friends were still alive. He was mad because he didn't find out sooner. He was angry that Kazuki had ruined his day with Kakarot. He was sad that he didn't get to tell Kakarot what he wanted, and he was upset because now he had to make a choice. The way he saw it, he had two options.

He could go back to Vegeta-sei and live there for the next some hundreds of years before becoming king and rule for another some hundreds of years after that before he died of old age, or…

_Or…I…_

He could stay here. Tell Kakarot what he wanted, and possibly live happily with him for those hundreds of years unless Kakarot ended up rejecting him.

_A rejection…_

Vegeta frowned and stood up; he walked over to the gravity controls. He needed to do some serious thinking and training. He turned it on, starting at about 300 times the earth gravity.

_Bulma said he liked me…so I don't think a rejection is going to happen… But do I stay or go? Ruling the planet sounds like fun, especially if it's full of blood thirsty Sayians, and as a plus, I'd get the respect I deserve after serving Freeza… Freeza, that bastard…_

Vegeta shook his head, shaking all thoughts of Freeza out of it. He didn't need to think about how much he hated that dead lizard anyway. His brows creased the more he thought about it, his scowl turned more serious. He didn't want to make this decision, but should it even be this hard?

He didn't think on it any longer as he exhausted himself in the room. By the time he was finished, it was dark outside and he was on the verge of falling asleep as he made his way to his room. He could sense Kakarot wasn't here and that Kazuki was sleeping in one of the spare bedrooms. He could feel Bulma's small ki in the room next to his as he laid down on his bed and he barley felt Trunks's as he drifted off into the world of unconsciousness.

* * *

**And...that concludes chapter six~**

**So what did you think of this chappy?**

**Next Chapter Update: Should be sometime around September 12th or 15th, I still gotta write chapter 8~**

**SLIGHTLY IMPORTANT: The next chapter does in fact contain a lemon. Mew. :3**

**~Marks-With Markers~**


	7. The Gravity Room

**Hi there everybody! I just got a reminder in a review, I almost forgot to update!(Thank you by the way!) Haha, I laugh at myself. :3 Well, anyway Thank you all for reviewing on the last chapter and,**

**Something I'd like to say ABOUT THIS CHAPTER: I was going to change it and make it more interesting and less story-line badness, but I couldn't. So, I'm just going to go with it and hope for the best from all you readers! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of its characters and I have nothing against Tien, I just imagine that's the way Vegeta thinks…**

* * *

**The Gravity Room: Chapter 7: The Gravity Room**

Vegeta woke up with a small headache the next day. His eyesight was bit blurry and his brain felt like a foggy mess. He could hardly think straight as he sat up and his eyesight came into focus. His head hurt for only a couple minutes more before all the fogginess disappeared.

_Had yesterday only been a dream? _He wondered and felt around for ki's. He was a bit surprised. It seemed everybody was here. Bulma, Trunks, Kakarot, Gohan, Goten, Kazuki, Krillin, Yamcha, Piccolo…He smirked though; it seemed they had forgotten the three-eyed freak known as Tien.

He frowned then, as he realized that they were all waiting for him. They were waiting for what he would say, and he knew it. He sighed and stood up, heading to the bathroom to take a shower first.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Vegeta scowled as he walked into the living room where everyone was sitting. He sniffed the air and scowled even more, it smelt bad of it…no it reeked of sex. Like someone hadn't bothered to wait at least a day before showing themselves after doing it. The only problem was, who was it? He remembered how he could hardly stand the smell after he and Bulma had done the act.

It seemed everyone had noticed his presence when he sniffed the air again.

"'Geta…Good morning." Goku smiled.

"Prince." Kazuki bowed.

Vegeta ignored them and kept scowling as he picked out who it was coming from, "Piccolo…Gohan…you two reek of sex." He said to the two, they were standing by each other and next to the window.

Gohan blushed and Piccolo glared at Vegeta, "What's it to you, Vegeta?" Piccolo asked.

"You're making the house smell." He stated, not even wanting to know the reason why they smelt.

Gohan laughed nervously, "I can leave if you want…" He said.

Vegeta turned away from him, "Do as you wish." He looked at Kazuki, who smiled and bowed again.

"Has our Prince come to a decision?" Kazuki asked.

Vegeta nodded, and watched everyone brace themselves, probably fearing the worst. He smirked, "I'm staying here."

Kazuki blinked at him, as did Kakarot before they both exclaimed, "What?"

"What is there here for you that you'd like to say?" Kazuki asked, although it was hardly understandable as Goku said at the same time,

"I thought for sure you would have left!" His eyes were sparkling with happiness and excitement at the decision.

Vegeta frowned though not understanding a word that was said, "One at a time." He demanded.

"Please forgive me for speaking out of turn, but why does our Prince wish to stay? Don't you know that Vegeta-sei will need its Prince?" Kazuki asked.

"It's none of your business." Vegeta said, his eyes flicked over to Goku and then back to Kazuki, "I made my decision, you can tell my father that I don't plan on coming back." Vegeta turned around after speaking and left the room.

Everyone was silent for a minute before Krillin scratched the side of his cheek nervously, "Great, now I'll always have to live in fear."

Bulma smiled, "Well, I'm glad he's staying. Aren't you too, Goku?" She asked.

It was odd how everyone turned to look at him, expecting him to answer. However, Goku appeared to be in a deep thought and seemed as if he didn't hear Bulma's question.

"Um, Goku…?" Krillin asked after a moment or two. "Goku?" He walked over to his friend and waved a hand in front of his face, "Earth to Goku…"

"Stop it, Krillin." Goku said, swatting his hand away, "I'm trying to think."

"Yeah, we figured that, but about what?" Yamcha asked.

"Vegeta." Goku mumbled and sat down on the spot. He was going through his head and trying to find all the reasons Vegeta had to stay, he was having a bit of trouble coming up with some. The only ones that he could really think of were how Vegeta had wanted to get stronger than him, and Trunks. Other than that, he saw no reason for Vegeta to stay. I mean, didn't he want to go back home and rule the planet?

Goku sighed and then jumped up from his sitting position, "I'm going to go talk to him." He felt around for Vegeta's ki and found him outside the house and in the Gravity Room. He pressed to fingers to his head before he IT'ed to inside the room.

"Fuck!" Vegeta exclaimed, nearly jumping out of his skin as Kakarot appeared in front of him.

"Hi 'Geta." Goku smiled.

Vegeta crossed his arms, "What do you want?" He asked.

"To know your reason for staying." Goku said.

Vegeta smirked, "Is it really that important that you know right now?"

"Well, kind of… but I'm sure everyone else would like to know too."

"Isn't it enough that I choose to stay? Do you really need to know?"

Goku frowned, "Please 'Geta? Tell me? I'd really like to know."

Vegeta stopped smirking at Kakarot; it seemed that the younger Sayian really did want to know. He examined him and sighed, "You." He spoke.

Goku stared blankly at him for a minute and pointed to himself, "Me?" He asked, astonished.

Vegeta nodded, "Yes, Kakarot, you. Now, if that's all, I'd like for you to leave me be."

"But…" Goku started, "Why me?"

Vegeta sighed again, "Do you really want to know why you?" He frowned when Goku nodded, "You may not like the reason. You might hate me if I tell you, and you might never want to talk to me again. If that were to happen, I'd rather just go home to Vegeta-sei. Do you see why I don't want to tell you? I'd rather just live like this: not telling you, and not going back to my home planet."

Goku's smile slid off his face, "Vegeta," He said, "I could never hate you. You can tell me, I promise that whatever it is, I will still talk to you." He smiled again.

He thought about this for a moment and then thought; _what the hell, Kazuki is still here, so if he rejects then I can still leave. _Vegeta's frown stayed on his face as he walked closer to Goku and Goku backed up until he hit the wall.

"Vegeta…" Goku said, unsure of what he was going to do. He was surprised when Vegeta invaded his personal space and by the strength that was used when Vegeta pulled him down. Their faces were a mere inch apart and Goku was staring with wide eyes at Vegeta. He watched as the frown fell from Vegeta's face and Vegeta stared at him blankly for a moment before his eyes halfway closed. Goku wasn't sure what he was doing, he had no idea in fact, until he felt something warm and soft press against his lips.

If possible, Goku's eyes widened even more as he realized it. He was frozen for the moment, unsure of what to do. And then he felt his arms wrapping around Vegeta's waist, pulling him closer and himself pressing his lips harder to Vegeta's. His eyes slid shut and he licked Vegeta's bottom lip before he released him. Goku pressed himself back up against the wall and stared down, his eyes wide again, at a wide-eyed Vegeta.

Vegeta stared at Kakarot, unsure of what to say. It wasn't exactly a response he had expected, as he had always been expecting the worst. "Kakarot…" Was all he said, as he stared up at the younger Sayian.

Goku felt tears come to his eyes, for what, he was unsure of at the moment. He knew what he had to do though, when the tears spilt down his cheeks and he saw a hurt look cross Vegeta's face for a moment. He lent back down and kissed Vegeta's lips lightly, as if to tell him that whatever he was thinking, it wasn't what his tears were for before he pulled away again. He stepped to the side and away from Vegeta where he sat down on the floor and let the water flow from his eyes of its own accord.

"Kakarot…" Vegeta breathed, still unsure of Kakarot's answer, was he saying that he accepted him? Or that he didn't know, "Why are you crying?" He asked.

Goku looked up at him and smiled, "I'm not sure; they just started to flow…" He said, referring to his eyes and tears.

Vegeta looked at him wearily and asked, "So then, my reason…what do you think?"

Goku kept smiling, "Come here." He waved his hand in the 'Come here' motion as a blush spread across his face.

Vegeta took the two steps over to Kakarot and was standing right in front of him until Kakarot pulled him down and he fell into the man's lap, "Kakarot, what the hell?" He asked and froze.

Goku smiled happily and nuzzled his face in Vegeta's neck. "I think it's a very good reason." He whispered and kissed Vegeta's neck. It was only a moment ago when Vegeta just kissed him that he realized why he hadn't wanted Vegeta to go back to Vegeta-sei. He had actually been wondering about it all night, why the thought of Vegeta leaving displeased him. And he was unsure about it up until now. He loved Vegeta. And that was the end of it. He wanted him and he loved him.

Vegeta froze when he felt Kakarot kiss his neck, but then he relaxed. He turned around the best he could and gave Kakarot a real smile before he kissed him again. Kakarot's lips felt much warmer and much more promising than when he had had that dream awhile ago. He felt Kakarot kiss him back and give a small nip at his bottom lip. He opened his mouth and let Kakarot slip his tongue inside.

Wonderful. It was absolutely wonderful as he felt their tongues rub against each other in a playful manor. He liked the way their lips felt together too. It was smooth, and even though kissing someone was almost the same, it felt so much better kissing Kakarot than it did when he had kissed Bulma. Vegeta pulled away when the need to breathe more got to him, he stared up at Kakarot, easily starting to become aroused.

Goku was about to lean back down and capture Vegeta's lips again in their fourth kiss when Vegeta frowned and stood up. Goku looked at him curiously, "'Geta?" He asked.

Vegeta frowned down at Goku, "Everyone's coming out here…" He said and licked his lips. He wanted to kiss him again and was savoring the taste in his mouth.

Goku smiled and gave a small laugh when he felt the ki's gathering around the GR, "I didn't even notice."

Vegeta smirked, "Well now, Kakarot. Just stay right there." He said and left the room. Vegeta smirked again at everybody that was gathered outside.

"We were wondering if everything was okay…" Bulma said a big smile on her face at seeing that sparkle in Vegeta's eyes. "Kazuki said he'll be leaving in a month, he needs a break from all that space travel, and he wants to try and persuade you to leave."

Vegeta frowned and looked at Kazuki, "I'm not leaving." He said, "Now anything else? I need to finish my talk with Kakarot." He smirked, "It'll probably take a while, so you can all go home." He turned to go back in the GR but was stopped when Piccolo said,

"Wait."

Vegeta turned back to look at him, a scowl on his face. "What?"

"What are you and Goku talking about?" He asked.

"Not that it's any of your business Namek, but things you already know about." Vegeta said. "Now go home, you can come back tomorrow if you wish." He didn't turn around again as he reentered the GR.

"That wasn't very nice." Goku said when the door closed behind Vegeta.

"If it'll get rid of them…" Vegeta mumbled.

Goku looked at him curiously from his spot on the floor, "Why would you want to get rid of them?"

Vegeta let out a breath and looked a Kakarot, "You really don't know?" He asked but continued when Kakarot just stared at him, "It's for privacy." He walked back over to Kakarot.

"Why would you need-" Goku started but was silenced when Vegeta kissed him. His question was forgotten when their tongues met again and he pulled Vegeta closer to himself. He kissed Vegeta's neck again, what was this feeling he was experiencing? He had kissed Chi-Chi a ton of times before and it never felt like this. It sent a wave through him and made it seem as if he couldn't get enough. He attacked Vegeta's mouth again.

Vegeta moaned but then pulled away abruptly and glared at Kakarot, "Idiot!" He exclaimed as he tasted a small amount blood in his mouth.

Goku looked at him curiously, "What?" He asked as if he didn't do anything wrong.

"You bit me! See?" Vegeta said showing him the inside of him lip where Kakarot had just bitten him.

Goku grinned, "Looks fine to me."

Vegeta scoffed and looked away.

Goku thought for a moment, "Would you like me to kiss it and make it better?"

Vegeta looked back at him and glared, "Don't do it again."

Goku's grinned widened, "Sorry."

Vegeta shook his head but then smirked. He slowly pulled the top of Kakarot's gi out and slipped his hands inside. He was watching for a reaction, but Kakarot just stared down at him, curiosity written all over his face. Vegeta frowned for a moment before he pulled the shirt off of Kakarot. He ignored Kakarot's expression for now and examined the chest in front of him. He had seen it plenty of times before, but at those times he wasn't looking at it _this _way. It was more than well defined, tough looking but smooth, and definitely worthy of being a Sayian body. Perfect.

He looked back up at Kakarot's face. A blush was on it, "So then Kakarot, are you going to make me do all the work?" He asked as he reached down and untied his sash.

Goku smirked, "No 'Geta, not if you don't want to." He kissed Vegeta again before he licked his neck and pushed him down onto the Gravity Room's floor. Goku looked down at him from on all fours. He smirked again and in one swift movement, removed Vegeta's training suit.

Vegeta stared up at him, wide eyed. He was pale for a moment before he realized he was naked and his face turned bright red, "Kakarot, what are you-" He stopped and bit his lip when he felt Kakarot lean down and lick one of his nipples. Kami, that felt good. He couldn't hold back one of his moans when Kakarot started licking and sucking.

"That's the way, 'Geta." Goku whispered as his tongue came in contact with the outside of Vegeta's ear. He wasn't sure exactly what he was doing, as he had never done this with a man before, but he was listening to his gut feelings and by Vegeta's reaction, it was a good thing. He kissed back downwards.

Vegeta felt Kakarot's face nearing his throbbing erection and his hands slide down to his hips. He closed his eyes tight and sucked in a breath through his teeth when Kakarot's tongue slid from the base of his shaft upwards. He wanted to ask when Kakarot had learned such thing, or even when he knew what to do, but he knew that right now he couldn't. He gasped as he felt something warm enclose the tip of his member. Both of his eyes were still closed so he tried to open one and look at Kakarot. Kakarot was looking up at him, watching; he wasn't moving.

Vegeta closed his eyes again and laid his head to rest on the floor, "Dammit Kakarot, do something already!" Kakarot chuckled and Vegeta felt it, another moan escaped from him.

Goku slowly took Vegeta's erection into his mouth. He was a bit nervous and scared, was he doing this right? He prayed to kami that he was. He sucked experimentally, which caused Vegeta to shudder a bit and moan again. Moaning was good, but shaking like that? He was unsure. He frowned, realizing he'd have to say something. He released Vegeta's member from his mouth and heard a groan, "'Geta…" He started when Vegeta glared up at him, "I don't know what I'm doing…"

Vegeta laughed out loud to the best of his ability. That was a new one. The savior of the Earth, not knowing what he was doing? He found it funny, "Kakarot, you were doing fine. Just continue with what you were doing, unless you want to fuck me already?"

Goku grinned, "Really?" He asked, his own throbbing was starting to hurt.

Vegeta smirked, "Go for it."

"Won't it hurt though?" Goku asked, not really liking the idea of hurting Vegeta in this sort of situation.

"Kakarot, if you don't do something soon I'll be flaccid by the time we're done talking." Vegeta frowned.

Goku was unsure of what the word "flaccid" meant, but he sure didn't like the sound of it, especially with Vegeta's expression. "Sorry," He mumbled and lent down to kiss Vegeta again, this one left them breathless and even hotter than before. "Let me know if I hurt you." He whispered and slid one of his hands up to tweak one of Vegeta's nipples.

He slid his hands back down and spread Vegeta's legs and moved himself to settle in-between them. His own pants had disappeared sometime earlier. He wrapped one of his hands around Vegeta's cock, rubbing and stroking it until he got some pre-cum. This caused Vegeta to moan and thrash a bit, and earn himself a grunt of disapproval when the action stopped. He smirked and looked up at Vegeta as he spread some of the pre-cum on his fingers.

Vegeta looked at Kakarot and grunted again. He was becoming a bit frustrated and had to remind himself that being patient with this would be much better. He closed his eyes though when he felt the very uncomfortable sensation of a finger being stuck into him.

Goku had only just pushed his finger inside when he felt the muscle contract around it and try to get rid of it. "'Geta, you need to relax more." He stated.

Vegeta growled but then did as best he could to do so. On one level, it felt good, but on another, it was very uncomfortable. Much more so than he had thought it would be, especially when the movement started. For what he thought was the first few minutes, it was still odd, but then after that he slowly got used to it, and just when he was about to tell Kakarot it was okay to add another, another was added.

He let out a small cry and scream. It hurt, very badly now. He wiggled and wanted to push himself away, but he didn't.

"What if I do this 'Geta?" Goku asked a bit worriedly. He didn't remove his fingers, but instead took his other hand and wrapped it around Vegeta's erection. With any luck, it would make things feel better. Goku frowned for a minute then said, "Try to stay relaxed."

Vegeta felt small tears prick it eyes, pain and pleasure. The hand felt good, but when the fingers started to move, it hurt. The sound of something like a moan and cry mixed together left his mouth in a strangled breath. "T-this isss…noth-thing." He breathed through clenched teeth before a moan escaped again.

After a while doing his ministrations, Goku said, "I think you're about ready 'Geta, can I…?"

Understanding what Kakarot was asking Vegeta nodded and felt the fingers and hand leave him. He didn't bother to open his eyes as he was repositioned a bit and felt the tip of something warm touch him. His hands clenched the floor, bending the metal with the force as Kakarot slowly pushed himself inside.

When Goku was in as much as he could go he stopped and panted above Vegeta. He was so hot and tight, it would take a bit of force to move again. "Vegeta…" He panted, "O-Open your eyes."

Vegeta slowly opened his eyes and looked up at a panting and flushed Kakarot. It was a slight to behold, especially with the way he was looking down at him. Vegeta felt some of the warm sweat from Kakarot's body drip down onto him.

"Tell me when to move." Goku said, barely above a whisper. Kami, it was so hard not to move right now, the heat and tightness was almost unbearable, and he thought he might die. It had never felt like this before. He felt like he was sweating pigs up here, and that only added on to it.

After what felt like eternity to Goku, Vegeta finally gave him the okay. He was almost positive he had been holding himself up here for a good fifteen minutes. Slowly he pulled out and went back in, "Vegeta…" He breathed out. "Wr-Wrap your-r legs arou…und my waist." He took a breath, not liking the way his words were coming out, and then shakily said, "It should be much easier that way."

"For you or for me?" Vegeta asked in pain. It hurt so much, he felt like he was being torn down there.

"I'll help you then." Goku said and lifted Vegeta's legs and wrapped them around his waist to the best of his ability. The movement caused him to moan. Great kami, it felt nice. He wished Vegeta could feel this too.

Vegeta could hear his rapid breathing along with Kakarot's. The pain was lessening a bit the more he moved, "G-Go-Ah!" Vegeta started to say but let out a cry as Kakarot went in at a slightly different angle and barely brushed up against something inside him that sent a pleasure wave through his body. He tried pulling Kakarot closer to himself with his legs.

"Ow, 'Geta! Stop it!" Goku cried as Vegeta's legs started to crush his sides. It was basically impossible for him to move his hips with Vegeta holding onto him like that.

"Kaka…move…a-again l-like you just did." Vegeta hissed and loosened his legs.

Goku nodded, "Okay." He started to move again, this time a bit faster than before.

Vegeta cried and his back arched off the floor. He couldn't explain what it was at the moment, he could only feel it. And it felt dammed good! "…More…" He demanded and Kakarot only obliged, keeping up with his demands until he was being pounded into the floor. At this rate, he really wouldn't last much longer; in fact, he didn't see why he was holding back. He moved his hips in time with Kakarot's thrusts and cried out as he came.

Vegea's coming and spreading his hot seed all over caused Goku's undoing. He cried out too as he came inside before collapsing onto Vegeta. He lay there for a while. He groaned once and pulled himself from Vegeta and then rolled over to lay next to him, his hot skin and back touching the cool floor. He caught his breath and turned to look over at Vegeta, who was already staring at him. Goku grinned, "Was that okay?"

Vegeta smirked, "Fine." He scooted closer to Kakarot, who pulled him even more closely and wrapped his warm arms around him. Vegeta rested his head and closed his eyes, knowing he was going to have a hard time walking tomorrow.

Goku smiled down at Vegeta, "'Geta," He whispered, "I thought you'd like to know that I love you."

Vegeta only grunted in response before the both of them settled into slumber.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bulma blushed furiously outside of the Gravity Room after everyone had left. She had come to ask what to do with Goten, but then decided not to by the sound of things. _Looks like we're going to have some guests sleep over…_Bulma thought as she walked back inside.

She went back to work for a few hours after strictly instructing the boys not to go to the Gravity Room (Along with telling Kazuki to stay away too if he didn't want to die). After awhile though, Trunks and Goten showed up at her lab's door.

"Hey mom, what are our dads doing? Their ki is acting strangely." Trunks asked.

"Don't worry about it sweetie, I'm sure they'll let you know when they want to." Bulma didn't turn around from her desk as she spoke.

Trunks sighed, "But mom… What if they're hurt?"

"Trust me sweetie, they're not. They might be a little sore in the morning…or at least one of them." Bulma chuckled at herself. "Just don't worry about it okay?"

"Alright..." Trunks said, disappointed he wasn't going to get to know anytime soon. He wasn't about to go out there and see with his mom threatening the way she did.

"What about my dad? When am I going home?" Goten asked.

"You get to stay the night again. I'm sure you'll see your dad tomorrow morning." Bulma turned around and smiled at them.

"Yes!" Goten exclaimed and the two of them left.

Bulma kept smiling and then laughed; she could definitely tease Vegeta for this.

* * *

**Hehe, I hope that was okay! (I know that the next lemon I write for this story is going to be better!)**

**Anyways, if you would be so kind as to review, I'll love you(Not that I don't, i love everyone regardless)~**

**Regarding the NEXT Update: I have not finished chapter 8 yet, as much time as I had, school has to come first! So, I'm guestingmating sometime around Oktober. I know it's a long wait, but I'm stuck right now, eee(I hate it)!**

**Thank you!**

~Markes-With-Markers


	8. NOTICE

**Hi Everybody! THIS IS NOT A STORY UPDATE JUST A NOTICE. **

**I thought that you'd all like to know that I will be updating in one week and a day or two from today! I've been busy with school lately, (aside from that my laptop got knocked off the table and the screen cracked and broke). **

**So stay with me please! **

**Oh, and ch. 8 is a little...um...not as good as chapter 7. Should I put another lemon in chapter 8, or wait until chapter 9?**

**Thank you!**


	9. Mate

**Hiii! I know this isn't a great big chapter...sorry. Hehe. I'm not going to bother with typing much here, so enjoy the story my lovely readers!**

**Thank you to those who reviewed before!**

* * *

Vegeta awoke the next morning feeling like he was burning up; well, it actually felt like he had been sleeping next to the space heater again. It took him a moment to realize that it was coming from who he was curled up on. He rolled off and onto his back and hissed in pain at his lower back and bottom, damn that had hurt. He laid there with his eyes crunched together, not wanting to move again.

Goku stirred when he felt a bit of movement and the heat source disappeared. It had suddenly gone cold; he yawned and opened his eyes. He realized that he was laying on the Gravity Room's floor. Why was he here? He thought about it for a moment before his eyes widened considerably, "'Geta!" He exclaimed and sat up.

"Calm down, I'm right here." Vegeta said, a couple feet to the side of Kakarot.

"Oh," Goku laughed, "How are you?"

"Sore as fuck, I can't move." Vegeta didn't bother to open his eyes yet.

Goku turned to him, "Do you want some help?" He asked but then gasped, "'Geta! Your tails back!"

Vegeta opened his eyes, "What?" He asked and looked. Sure enough, there his tail was, laying next to him. He lifted the tip of it up but then decided not to bother with it and looked at Kakarot, "Probably happens when you mate another Sayian, yours is there too."

Goku blinked and looked at the back of him, his tail swaying slightly in the air. He smiled, he didn't even notice. "Wow, I didn't think I'd actually miss it. It'll probably just get in the way of training though…guess I'll have to get it removed again."

"Kakarot, if you get your tail removed again I will personally break all your bones and hide every one of the sensu beans." Vegeta frowned.

"Why?" Goku asked.

"Have some Sayian pride will you!"

Goku looked at him funny but then reached out to touch his face.

"What?" Vegeta asked.

"Can I help you up? I'm hungry."

Vegeta glared at him but then nodded. Kakarot picked him up and set his feet on the floor, which still caused his lower back to hurt. "Is it brusied?" He asked and turned his back to Kakarot.

"Kami 'Geta, it's all bruised! I'm sorry, does it hurt? I have a sensu if you want one." Goku said.

Vegeta turned to face him and glared, "I'd rather suffer than eat one of those disgusting things, besides I can just hover off the floor and not have to walk everywhere." Vegeta had already thought of a solution the minute Kakarot had picked him up off the floor. He hovered about an inch or two from the ground and went over to his cloths, which were strangely on the other side of the room. Now the hard part: putting them on.

Goku walked over to his pants and slipped them on, "What time do you think it is?" He asked.

"Won't know until we step outside." Vegeta said.

Goku shifted on his feet and looked over at Vegeta after he put his shirt on.

Vegeta noticed and raised an eyebrow at him.

"So…about last night…" Goku blushed.

Vegeta shook his head and hovered over to Kakarot. He placed a chaste kiss on his lips, "The woman already knows and I'm sure our brats suspect _something_ and I highly doubt any of the other idiots have noticed anything."

Goku smiled, "And you?"

Vegeta blushed a bit; he cursed under his breath but smirked at Kakarot, "What do you think?"

"Uh…Well, I already told you what I think." Goku said but then his stomach rumbled.

Vegeta shook his head again, "You said you were hungry? Come on." He hovered over to the Gravity Room's door.

"Wait 'Geta. Can we take a shower first? I've got some dried stuff on me…"

Vegeta blushed again, but nodded and left the Gravity Room. He hovered in through the back door.

Goku smiled as they passed through the living room. Trunks and Goten weren't there, but Bulma's mom and Kazuki were.

Kazuki bowed to the prince but glared at Goku. He could instantly smell it on them, was that why Bulma had wanted him to stay away? He growled lightly under his breath when the both of them had disappeared up the stairs, he didn't like this one bit.

Goku happily followed Vegeta into his room and private bathroom.

Vegeta turned on the shower to let it heat up while he worked on undressing. He now wished he hadn't put back on his cloths in the first place. Kakarot had easily undressed and stepped into the shower… Vegeta let out a grunt, tempted to just rip his clothes off, it was wasting his time.

Goku stared at the plastic bottles in front of him. None of these looked the same as what he had in his shower. He only had three, whereas Vegeta had six. "Hey 'Geta," Goku asked, "Which one of these is the shampoo?"

Vegeta pulled the shower curtain to the side and hovered in; he picked up a bottle and handed it to Kakarot, "This one."

Goku took it and smiled, he lightly pushed Vegeta under the stream of water, "Let me put it in your hair." He said.

Vegeta frowned and thought about it for a moment before he said, "No."

Goku smiled even wider and put some of the shampoo in his hand, "Please?" He asked and moved closer.

"Kakarot, don't even try." Vegeta said and turned his back to him.

Goku's smile faded as he saw Vegeta's back, "Are you sure you don't want a sensu?" He asked and put the shampoo in his own hair.

Vegeta nodded, "Of course. It'll heal in a matter of days anyway."

Goku smiled again and placed his hands on Vegeta's shoulders, he leaned down and rested his forehead on the back of Vegeta's head, "I'm sorry." He whispered, "I didn't mean to hurt you."

Vegeta was tense at first but then he relaxed, "Kakarot, if you're that worried about it, next time we just won't do it on a hard surface." _Although, you'll probably bruise me again anyway. _Vegeta added in his head.

Goku perked up at this, "You mean we can do it again?"

Vegeta turned around sharply, "Kakarot, do you understand what it means when you do that kind of thing with another person?"

"Of course 'Geta! I love you…I just thought that you might have been mad about your back and all…" Goku smiled sheepishly.

Vegeta frowned, "Kakarot, there are a million other things for me to be mad at you about than you _bruising_ me."

"Really? Like what?" Goku smiled.

Vegeta scowled, and rather than explaining himself, he punched Kakarot in the face, sending him flying backwards, out of the shower, and into the wall and sink. It seemed Kakarot still didn't understand much. Vegeta's anger was suddenly boiling inside of him at the thought of all the things he could be mad at Kakarot about.

His Pride.

His Dignity.

How Kakarot is stronger than him.

None of that was going to matter now though, but he still couldn't let it go just like that. He was already angry enough with how every time he moved his back would hurt. Though, the warm stream of water did feel nice against his skin.

Goku stood up and rubbed his cheek, "Ow 'Geta, what the hell was that for?" He gave Vegeta a playful glare, which slid off of his face and into a look of surprise.

"Get the hell out!" Vegeta yelled, "Unless you want to be blasted into pieces, I say leave! Now!"

Goku stared at him dumbfounded for a minute. "Why?" He asked, before realization hit him. "Wait, Vegeta!" He yelled and dodged a bottle that was being thrown at him. "I really didn't mean anything! I didn't mean to make you mad! I was just-"

"Asking idiotic questions again? I know!" Vegeta interrupted but calmed a bit. He shook his head and turned back in the shower, "Dammit Kakarot!" He cursed and went back to taking a shower.

Goku stood there for five minutes and watched Vegeta shake as he quickly finished a shower. Vegeta stepped out and wrapped a towel around himself before looking over at him. Goku smiled.

"Hurry up if you want breakfast." Vegeta said and walked out of the bathroom, ignoring the pain of doing so.

Goku looked down at his forgotten stomach as it growled. He happily walked over to the still going shower and finished taking one as quickly as he could.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Vegeta sat on the bed as he watched Kakarot dress in a fresh gi (apparently Piccolo had –unhappily- brought it over for Kakarot). He looked over at the door and then back at Kakarot, "Kakarot," He said, "There's something I want to tell you."

"Huh?" Goku looked up and over at Vegeta as he tied his sash. "What about?"

"Kazuki." Vegeta said, "I don't think he likes you."

"Oh, I know." Goku smiled.

"And I can see why." Vegeta frowned.

Goku frowned too, "Why?"

"Because you're an ill-mannered, third-class Sayian, who would be hung back on Vegeta-sei for talking like you do to the prince." Vegeta quickly said, changing what he was originally going to say. He smirked though, as he was insulting Kakarot.

"But you don't think that, do you?" Goku asked.

"Of course I think that." Vegeta smirked, "But it's something I like about you."

"Good." Goku smiled. "So when do we go get breakfast?"

Vegeta shook his head and stood up; it seemed there was no need to worry about Kakarot after all. Although there was still one more thing he needed to tell Kakarot about Kazuki, but he thought it could wait until later. Kakarot followed him out the bedroom door and back into the livingroom, where their brats were now playing the video games.

"Good Morning dad, Vegeta." Goten smiled.

"Good Morning Goku, dad." Trunks said and smiled too.

Vegeta eyed them suspiciously as they passed by and Kakarot said good morning too.

They heard everyone's voices before entering the kitchen. As expected, the Z fighters had shown up again. Bulma had laid out a big (breakfast) feast on the table. Most of everyone was standing around with a plate in their hands talking to others, but everything got quite when the two walked in.

The first thing Vegeta noticed the second they stepped in was Kazuki. He glared directly at Kakarot, no doubt smelling the lingering scents on them. He set down his plate and made it a scene to walk between the two and out of the room.

"What's his problem?" Krillin asked.

"it's not important." Vegeta said and noticed Bulma smiling like she knew it all at them, and truthfully, she did know it all. "Why the feast?" Vegeta asked.

"Well, we're all glad you're staying." Bulma answered, giving him a different look that said she had something to tell him.

There were a few weak "yeahs" in the room and Goku laughed.

"Go ahead and eat Kakarot, I'll be right back." Vegeta said and Kakarot went to fix himself a plate. Vegeta turned around and left the noisy room, Bulma following him. He headed to the living room where he knew Kazuki was and stopped when he entered.

Bulma walked passed Vegeta and sat in the armchair. She looked at Vegeta who was looking at Kazuki's expression with distaste. "Why didn't you tell everyone?" was the first question Bulma asked Vegeta.

"And let the whole world know? No, I don't think so. The Kazuki I knew was a man of honor and for him to be sitting there like that is a disgrace." Vegeta said.

"What about the tradition?" Kazuki asked and looked hard a Vegeta.

"I am the Price. I can do whatever I want; tradition doesn't matter when you're no longer on your home planet, especially when you thought that planet blew up."

"But the king-" Kazuki started.

"-Would have honored my decision." Vegeta finished. "No one knew my father better than me. He may have picked you as my mate then, but he would rather I have chosen when I was older." Vegeta scowled.

A bit of realization may have dawned on Kazuki because he stood up, bowed, and said, "Then I will honor your decision." He looked up and smiled, "Whether I like it or not."

Vegeta smirked and shook his head, glad he had settled that. He turned to leave, but froze when he saw Kakarot standing in the doorway, a look of wonder on his face.

* * *

Goku looked at Bulma, Kazuki, and Vegeta curiously. If what he had heard was correct, then Kazuki was supposed to be Vegeta's mate…but Vegeta had chosen him. That made him smile. It was because of that, that he wasn't mad at Vegeta for not telling him. He laughed.

Vegeta glared when Kakarot laughed, "What's so funny?"

"Nothing." Goku smiled, "So what are we doing today?" A look of relief seemed to pass between the other three and Goku noticed. He chose not to say anything. Goku looked out the window, it seemed clouds had gathered in the sky from the time they came in, and by the look of it, it was going to rain soon.

* * *

**And that's chapter 8~ xD Sorry for the long awaited update! Moday and Tuesday are finals, so wish me luck!**

**Next update: Either later on today, or wednesday! (hopefully today!)**

**Thaaank yoou, those who are staying with me! Loove you~!**

**-Marks-With-Markers **


	10. Boxers

**Woah, look how long it took me to update. I'm going to die slowly aren't I? Don't worry though, next update won't take as long. :3 This chapter I'm giving to TamyTheAnimeLover for being such a fan. :D**

**I'm not going to say much more other than this:**

**Please enjoy.**

* * *

Goku watched as Vegeta slept on his bed, his hand slowly reaching out to stroke Vegeta's cheek. He sighed and stood up. They had decided earlier to come over here, with Goten and Trunks. Since it had been raining, he IT'd everyone. He remembered asking Gohan if he and Piccolo wanted to come, but that had been turned down.

Goku walked out into the hallway and noticed something, it was almost too silent in the house, no TV going, no bickering, nothing but silence…

That was a little off, considering Goten and Trunks were there also. He decided to go see what the boys were up to.

Goku listened through Goten's door, he couldn't really hear much. Quietly, he opened the door and stopped short of what he saw. Sitting there on Goten's bed was Goten, in Trunk's lap, kissing each other.

Goku laughed when the two noticed him and looked like deer caught in headlights. Their faces lit up bright red; they scrambled away from the other and stammered,

"We were just…uh…"

"I can explain, um…"

After a moment of awkwardness, Goku's smiled and laughed again, "We'll talk later, Goten."

Goten nodded and waited until the door was completely closed before turning to Trunks and asking, "Think we're in trouble?"

"Nah." Trunks smirked, "They can't do anything anyway."

Goku continued downstairs, bored. He stared outside as the rain poured down, he didn't really feel like talking to his son right now. He heard soft footsteps pad down the stairs after a while and looked over. Vegeta was coming down the stairs, looking well rested.

"The weather hasn't let up yet?" He asked.

"No." Goku answered.

"Want to spar anyway?"

Goku perked up, he could definitely go for a spar after all that had happened these last two days. "Are you sure you're up for it?" He asked anyway.

Vegeta nodded and headed towards the door, Kakarot following him smiling.

They didn't go far, just down to the river which waters were spilling over the banks. It wouldn't matter if they fell in anyway, they were already soaked.

"Ready?" Vegeta asked, taking a fighting stance.

The look of concentration settled onto Goku's face and he nodded.

And then they were fighting. Throwing kicks, punches, ki blasts, letting their stress and other bundled emotions out.

At one point, Vegeta was throwing a punch at Kakarot and missed his face, when Kakarot caught his arm and kissed him very briefly before smirking and they resumed fighting. It was something new about their sparing. The only thing that there was to be afraid of now was killing the other one by mistake, but with how much they had sparred in the past, this was highly unlikely.

Hours had passed before they were breathing heavily, battered and beaten. Any blood that was spilled was washed away by the light rain. The sun was settling in the distance.

Goku sat down in the grass and smiled, he felt much better now. Vegeta landed next to him but didn't speak; he just looked at the flowing river.

Goku looked up at Vegeta, smiling at his sopping hair. "'Geta?" Goku said, breaking the silence after a while.

Vegeta looked down a Kakarot and said "What?"

"Let's go back home." Goku stood up and looked down at Vegeta.

~Later that night~

"Goten! Trunks!" Goku called from in the kitchen, he and Vegeta had been talking about the two and what Goku had witnessed earlier this morning.

Goten came into the kitchen slowly, Goku could tell by the look on his face he knew what he had been called for.

"Don't be such a chum." Trunks said from behind and pushed Goten into the kitchen. The two sat down at the table.

"I'm not good with this kind of thing, not like Chi-Chi might have been. So basically…be safe." Goku smiled.

Vegeta laughed, "Kakarot you sound like an awkward parent. Look here brats," Vegeta said, "Don't do anything stupid or we'll beat you to a pulp. Got it?"

Goten nodded, wide-eyed and Trunks rolled his eyes, "Whatever." The two boys stood up and left the room, unsure of what they were referring to, but understanding.

Goku looked at Vegeta, "So what now?"

"What?" Vegeta asked.

"What do you want to do now?"

Vegeta looked at Kakarot but didn't answer him.

Goku yawned, "Well, if you don't want to do anything, then I guess I'll go to bed." Goku stood up and pushed in his chair. He took a couple steps towards the door.

"Wait." Vegeta said.

Goku stopped and turned around.

Vegeta let out a breath and stood up. He walked over to Kakarot and pulled him down by the gi, his lips connected with Kakarot's only for a brief moment. Vegeta stepped back and let go of Kakarok's gi, a small blush on his face. He looked at Kakarot for a second before walking around him and out of the room.

Trunks and Goten were in the livingroom. Trunks saw his dad come into the room and looked at him.

"Let's go boy." Vegeta said and walked over to and out the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Vegeta awoke the next morning to a loud, slightly muffled, beeping sound. He instantly recognized the sound as Trunk's alarm clock. He groaned hoping the boy would shut it off right away. When the alarm clock hadn't been shut off after a few minutes he decided to get out of bed and just go do it himself.

Vegeta walked out of his room and into the hallway. He saw the door to Trunk's room was open. He shook his head and walked in. Trunks was nowhere to be found in the room. He narrowed his eyes and turned off the alarm.

"Where the hell is the boy?" Vegeta asked, coming down the stairs. "He left his alarm on."

"At school." Bulma answered from the couch.

Vegeta just grunted and went back up the stairs.

"So how's Goku?" Vegeta heard Bulma shout and turned right back around, he appeared again in the entrance into the living room.

"Fine." Vegeta said.

"Are you planning on doing anything today?" Bulma asked.

"No. Just training in the GR. Why?" Vegeta looked at her.

"No reason." Bulma smiled.

Vegeta grunted and went back up the stairs. His thoughts were on Kakarot as he dressed in his training suit. Should he go over there? Or just stay here and train? He looked at himself in the mirror and frowned. He wasn't entirely sure why he frowned, just that _everything looked so normal._

Why that bothered him though, he wasn't sure. Maybe it was that it could have been any other day, and he was just waiting to wake up from this dream. Though, he knew it wasn't a dream. So why did it suddenly feel like one?

He let out a breath, dismissing his thoughts and heading down to the GR.

After about three hours of intense training, Vegeta decided he'd had enough. _Why the hell can't I focus? _Vegeta thought as he turned off the gravity. _Stupid Kakarot…distracting me… _Vegeta blushed and then shook his head and growled. He was stronger, better, than this.

He rubbed his temples for a moment before opening the door, thinking he might as well go see Kakarot if that was all he could think about.

Vegeta took off into the sky, heading in the direction of Kakarot's house. As he was flying he sensed that Kakarot was off in a different direction. He headed that way and found Kakarot standing by the river, with only his boxers on, looking at the water.

"There are a lot of fish out." Goku said.

"That's because it rained." Vegeta said and landed next to Kakarot. "What are you doing?"

"Going to catch a fish." Goku said and jumped into the water as a fish was passing by.

Vegeta waited as Kakarot caught his fish.

"You wanna try?" Goku asked as he emerged with a struggling fish.

Vegeta shook his head.

Goku shrugged and put the fish down a ways away from the water and went to pick up his cloths.

Vegeta walked over to Kakarot as he picked up his cloths and smirked. Kakarot looked at him,

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing." Vegeta said. He leaned up, about to kiss Kakarot, but turned away at the last second and took a couple steps back.

"Is something wrong?" Goku asked.

Vegeta blushed, "No."

~Two days later, at Bulma's house~

Vegeta sat down on the couch and let out a breath. Why couldn't he train? He wanted to do nothing more but that. The only thing though, was that his body didn't feel like doing anything. He just wanted to sit here and do nothing. He let out an aggravated breath and was joined by Bulma.

"So how are you and Goku doing?" Bulma asked in a girly way, smiling.

Vegeta grunted, not looking at her.

Bulma's smile faded, "What's wrong?"

Vegeta sighed, "Nothing important, where's Kazuki?"

"Mom sent him to go pick up a few things. I hope he finds his way around the city okay."

"I'll be glad if he doesn't." Vegeta smirked.

Bulma glared. "He's the first Saiyan you've seen since Goku and you'd rather he didn't come back. How princely of you."

Vegeta narrowed his eyes, "Whatever. I'm going to get something to eat." He stood up and was about to walk off when Bulma said,

"Hold it right there."

Vegeta turned back around, eyes still narrowed, "What?"

"You didn't answer my first question."

"What's the point?" Vegeta said, "It's not like it's going to help any."

Bulma stood up, "You never know when a girl's intuition can help you. Now, what's the problem?"

"I told you already, nothing."

"Don't give me that crap Vegeta." Bulma glared only to receive a glare back.

"Oh, all right already! Kakarot's being an insufferable little… He makes no effort whatsoever to anything involving us unless I go to him first!"

Bulma smiled and laughed.

"I knew it! I otta blast this place to bits-"

"Hold it." Bulma said and smiled warmly at Vegeta.

Vegeta looked back at Bulma, "Ah! Don't look at me with that expression! It's freaky!"

"I was just thinking how amazing it is that after all this time, you care about a relationship."

Vegeta crossed his arms and turned his back to her as she continued.

"It just really makes me happy to finally be able to see you involved with someone you want to be. Anyway, I think you need to talk to him about it, stay over at his house again sometime."

Vegeta looked down at the ground, "Thanks." He said, "But maybe in a couple of days."

~Two days later~

Vegeta walked inside Kakarot's house, not bothering to knock. He had decided to come over after being asked by Kazuki at least five times if he wanted to go back to Vegeta-sei with him. Vegeta was getting a bit annoyed with the other Saiyan.

Vegeta saw Gohan coming down the stairs with a couple bags in his hand. "Where are you going?" Vegeta asked.

"To stay with Piccolo a few days," Gohan blushed, "I've got nothing better to do."

Vegeta smirked and nodded his head; he walked up the stairs to Kakarot's room. He opened the door and found Kakarot sitting on the bed, dressed in normal cloths like him. "You know your brat is going to stay with Piccolo?" He asked, closing the door behind him.

"Yeah, we talked about it earlier." Goku smiled, "I didn't really have a reason to tell him no."

"Hn."

"Did Goten make it off to school okay?" Goku asked.

"If you had been there this morning you would know." Vegeta said. "But yes, he did."

Goku smiled, "Thanks."

They were silent for a couple of minutes before Vegeta walked closer to Kakarot and stood in front of him. Kakarot stared up at him with an unreadable expression. He ran his hands through Kakarot's hair before leaning down.

Their lips met, lightly, tentatively at first. Vegeta pulled back to stare a Kakarot's face. They hadn't made much progress in their relationship these last days. Nothing was happening; they hardly spoke to each other. It was unnerving him.

Goku noticed Vegeta's attire and grabbed a hold of his shirt, pulling him down. Their lips met again, only this time the kiss wasn't full of uncertainty, it was full of passion.

Goku fell back onto the bed, pulling Vegeta on top of him and not breaking their kiss. He licked Vegeta's bottom lip and was immediately granted access. They explored each other's mouths, not breaking the kiss until the need for air got the better of them.

Vegeta rested his head on Kakarot's chest, his hands fisted up on his shirt. "Let's go out." He said.

"Out where?" Goku asked.

"To eat." Vegeta answered.

"Oh. Why? Don't you want to stay here and…?" Goku trailed off his sentence.

"No, I want to ask you something." Vegeta said and got up off of Kakarot.

"Can't you ask me here?" Goku asked.

"I could, but I'm also hungry."

"Alright." Goku smiled and stood up. "Where do you wanna go?"

"I don't care, Cherry's?" Vegeta suggested.

Cherry's was a nice restaurant known for their signature steakburgers.

Goku thought about it a minute before saying, "Sure."

The two took their time flying into the city, not much was said as they landed and walked amongst the crowd to the restaurant.

Once they were seated and ordered, they waited for their food.

Vegeta stared across the table at Kakarot.

"So…" Goku said, "You said you had something to ask me?"

"No, I lied and brought you out here just so you could buy me lunch." Vegeta rolled his eyes at Kakarot's expression, "Of course I have something to ask you."

"Oh, well then, what is it?"

Vegeta looked away at the other diners and said rather than asked, "I'm staying over tonight."

Goku laughed, "Is that all?"

"No, well, mostly."

"Mostly?"

Vegeta was about to respond when the waiter came and brought their meals to them.

"This looks good." Goku said and started to dig in.

Vegeta let out a breath before he started to eat too. Vegeta ate slowly, looking at Kakarot every once in a while. He really needed to ask him. He wanted to be sure, but he didn't want to ask just yet. He watched how Kakarot ate slower than normal, trying to be polite. It made him want to laugh at how it looked like it took effort.

Goku could feel Vegeta looking at him; it was making him a little self conscious. He tried focusing on eating his food not too fast as a way to distract him. This silence was bothering him a bit. He was glad when the waiter came around and refilled there drinks, it seemed to break the air a bit.

Not a word was really said until after they had finished their food and were about to pay for their meal.

"I guess we should go then." Goku said and started to get up.

"Kakarot, wait a second." Vegeta said.

"Why?" Goku asked and sat back down. He was relieved Vegeta had finally said something.

Vegeta took a breath, "I want to say something."

Goku stared at him and concentrated, waiting for Vegeta to say something. When Vegeta hadn't said anything more Goku said, "Well, what is it?"

Vegeta took another breath, "Do you like this?" He asked quietly.

"This?" Goku asked, not really understanding.

"Us, what we're doing."

Goku closed his eyes and when he opened them again he stared right into Vegeta's as he said, "Of course I do. You have no idea how much I've enjoyed this. How much I wanted this and didn't even know it."

Vegeta looked at Kakarot blankly for a moment before he smiled, _actually _smiled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gohan took a breath as he left his house and flew up into the air. He smiled happily as he zoomed across the sky.

"Aha! Yeah!" Gohan exclaimed, feeling happier than ever. He flew faster to the lookout tower.

Upon arrival Gohan landed softly on the white tiles. Mr. Popo was once again out watering the plants. "You know if you over water them they'll die." Gohan said.

"Oh yes, but up here they need a special kind of water." Mr. Popo said.

Gohan just looked at him a little funny before continuing. "Hi Piccolo." Gohan blushed as he set his bag down in the room. Piccolo was sitting on the bed watching him.

Piccolo didn't really say hi back, just looked at him and asked, "How long are you staying?"

"How long do you want me to stay?" Gohan asked and sat down next to Piccolo.

Piccolo shrugged. "Need help unpacking?"

"You can if you want…" Gohan said and looked at Piccolo. "Are you sure you want me to stay?"

Piccolo laughed and kissed Gohan briefly, he could read the boy so well. "Yeah." He said and stood up. He walked over and picked up one of Gohan's bags.

"Thanks," Gohan said and went to pick up the other one, "There are cloths in that bag, where do you want my stuff to go?"

"Cloths in this dresser, anything else can go on top or in the bathroom." Piccolo said as he walked over to the dresser. He unzipped the bag and started unpacking the cloths. Shirts in one drawer, pants in another, and undergarments in a different one.

Piccolo pulled a pair of boxers out of the bag, it wasn't the color that caught his attention; it was what was _on _them. He blushed and turned to look at Gohan, "Where the hell did you get these?" He asked.

Gohan's eyes went a little big and he turned red with embarrassment. "Uh…" He said intelligently.

Piccolo hurried up and put them in the drawer to avoid any other awkwardness about them, "Nevermind." He said. Even though he tried to stop thinking about them, he couldn't. All that his mind could come up with was the image of the boxers, which were red and orange with little green Piccolo's all over them.

* * *

**So, how was it this time around?**

**The next chapter has a 75% chance of containing a lemon, it's also the leading chapter up to the next major development in this story! The next update should be more around the end of this month.**

Thank you all so much for staying with me!

**~Marks-With-Markers**


	11. Your Turn Vegeta

**Yeah, I'm such a horrible person that this is sooo late and short. Yeah...well, thanks everyone.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter anyway~**

* * *

**The Gravity Room: Chapter 10: Your Turn Vegeta**

Vegeta waited outside the restaurant for Kakarot to pay like he had once before.

"Tag you're it!" Goku shouted and ran past Vegeta, blasting into the sky and stunning a few bystanders.

It took Vegeta a moment to realize what happened before he shouted, "Hell!" And took off after Kakarot. He powered up a little and caught up some. Kakarot was laughing. "What the hell did you do that for?" Vegeta asked.

"Just trying to have a little fun, Vegeta." Goku said.

Vegeta glanced at him but kept flying.

"I can't help it if I'm happy."

"Why is that, do you suppose?"

Goku smiled, "There are lots of reasons."

When they landed Kakarot was still wearing that ridiculous smile, "What the hell are you so happy for?" Vegeta asked.

"I'm just really glad you chose to stay." Goku walked closer to Vegeta, "I never really thought that any of this would be possible..."

"Well it is, so get over yourself." Vegeta scowled.

Goku stepped back and grumbled something about a mood.

"What was that about a mood?" Vegeta asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Vegeta…please?"

"I don't even know what you're asking for." Vegeta said as he went inside the house.

Goku followed after him. "What are you doing?" Goku asked as Vegeta walked up the stairs and into Goku's room.

Vegeta stopped and turned around.

Goku almost walked right into him, "What's up, Vegeta?"

Vegeta eyed Kakarot, not saying anything. He sat down on the bed and took off his shoes.

"Uh…Vegeta?"

"Kakarot, do you realize that you haven't called me 'Vegeta' for a while and now you are?"

Goku blinked and stared at him blankly. He didn't really notice, granted, he had been thinking  
Vegeta didn't really like to be called 'Geta, even though he really liked calling him that. He also didn't think Vegeta cared so much about it. "I thought you didn't like 'Geta. It was something I was thinking about when I didn't see you for a few days."

Vegeta just stared at him, "I've been wondering for some time now…" Vegeta said quietly.

Goku sat down next to Vegeta. "What?" He asked.

"What are we going to do?"

"What do you mean?"

"Us. Kakarot, let me ask you something. What do you want to do right now, at this very moment?"

"Kiss you." Goku whispered honestly.

Vegeta smirked and laughed, "But why Kakarot? You said you liked this, but what makes you like it?"

Goku looked a little shocked, he wasn't sure what to say…He could try and explain, but nothing else would really work right. Only one small word sounded perfect and truthful to him, "You."

Vegeta shook his head, the smirk still remaining on his face. He looked at Kakarot and leaned closer to him, a small blush evident on his cheeks. He's ridiculous. Vegeta thought, how could he be so absorbed in what Kakarot thought, if Kakarot was just going to make him laugh? He wondered if Kakarot took any of this seriously…but he has to…he's already…

Vegeta's thoughts trailed off as Kakarot kissed him. It was like before, a slow and light kiss, until Vegeta turned his body to face Kakarot and scooted closer to him. He added more pressure to it and allowed Kakarot entrance to his mouth. Why was he attracted to him? He was surprised a bit when Kakarot pulled away slightly.

"Your turn Vegeta." Goku whispered and took the second it took for Vegeta to register the statement to push him down on the bed and climb over him.

"What does that mean?" Vegeta narrowed his eyes.

Goku kissed him momentarily, "It means," He kissed him again and started a trail down to his neck, "That I want to know…" He trailed his kisses back up, "Why you like me." Goku looked down at the flushed Vegeta, waiting.

Vegeta smirked and pulled Kakarot down, crushing their lips together and kissing him harshly until they were out of breath.

"That's not fair." Goku panted when the kiss broke.

"Stop complaining."

"But 'Geta…" Goku whined.

Vegeta gave Kakarot an annoyed expression.

Goku frowned, but decided not to argue it. He smirked then and ran his hands up from Vegeta's thighs to stomach.

"What are you planning Kakarot?" Vegeta asked.

"An escapade." Goku whispered.

Vegeta pulled Kakarot down and kissed him again, "For you or for me?"

"It doesn't matter." Goku smiled and Vegeta tugged on his shirt. "Besides," Goku said as he removed his shirt, "You can't tell me," He leaned down and whispered into Vegeta's ear, "that you didn't enjoy it last time." Goku chuckled at Vegeta's reddening face.

Vegeta took a deep, shaky breath and looked at Kakarot. He shook his head and smirked before kissing the fool and sitting up slightly. When the kiss broke, he removed his own shirt and scooted back all the way on the bed. He watched as Kakarot kicked his shoes off and crawled above him.

Goku smiled down at Vegeta and examined him. His skin looked perfect, if not more desirable, than the last time he was looking at it with something other than sparring in mind. His chest was toned in all the right places…Goku cupped Vegeta's cheek, "Do you understand how attractive you are to me?" He asked and ran his hand softly from Vegeta's cheek to his neck and down his torso, stopping where Vegeta's pants were. Vegeta's skin was so smooth; Goku had to wonder how it could withstand bullets. He sat back and looked at Vegeta. "I'm not sure this is a good idea…" He said.

Vegeta's eye twitched, "What?" What the hell was Kakarot talking about? He was perfectly fine a minute before.

"Well, I was trying to be careful with you last time, and hold back. I'm not sure if I can do it again…" Goku smiled.

Vegeta let out an irritated growl. "I never told you to hold back."

"Yeah…but I don't want to hurt you." Goku kept smiling.

"Knock that smile off your face and be serious!" Vegeta huffed and his face heated with mild embarrassment, "There's no way in hell that you're going to hurt me! If anything, I'm going to hurt you for this stupid assumption!"

Goku's face took on a serious look. "I am serious." He said and crawled back over Vegeta again. "But if that's what you think…" Goku didn't finish his sentence; he crushed his lips against Vegeta's and pried his mouth open with his tongue. He kissed him roughly, as bad as he would feel about it later, he just couldn't argue with Vegeta. Besides, Vegeta said he couldn't hurt him, which was only partly true… still, his consciousness wouldn't let him do anything…

Vegeta wrapped his arms around Kakarot's neck and pulled him closer, this was what he wanted, for Kakarot to release himself…Kami, he couldn't deny it, it was really turning him on. Kakarot's hand, rubbing over his skin roughly and over his jeans and crotch, he bit back a moan when Kakarot began trailing rough kisses down his neck and undoing his jeans at the same time. He complied to lift his hips when Kakarot started pulling his pants and boxers down and off.

Goku lightened his kisses and kissed Vegeta's nipple, licking and sucking. He could at least show him a bit more pleasure instead of rushing things. He started his trail again and brought his face down to Vegeta's erection. He stared and smirked up at Vegeta, locking eyes with him. He kept eye contact as he licked from the base to the tip. He smirked again before he took the tip into his mouth and circled around it with his tongue, then he took all he could into his mouth and sucked hard. This all earned several moans from Vegeta.

Vegeta panted lightly and fisted his hand in the sheets. He briefly wondered what it would be like if he did that to Kakarot…to take his cock into his mouth, lick it and suck on it. He bet, no, he knew he would have to swallow if he wanted it all in his mouth. But that didn't matter; these thoughts were only serving to harden his erection. He let out a moan as Kakarot sucked a little more roughly and started to bob his head up and down. It was almost like last time, but a little better since Kakarot had an idea of what to do.

Kakarot removed one of his supporting hands and used it to pump the part of Vegeta's erection his mouth couldn't reach. He moaned around Vegeta's erection as his own was hardening and starting to pull tight against his pants. It was getting a little uncomfortable but he thought it would have to wait as he continued his ministrations. Vegeta's breathing was getting faster and his moans were louder and closer. That's right, he thought; let me hear you Vegeta… He opened his eyes he didn't know had closed to look up at Vegeta, the sight made him moan and his pants tighten even more. Vegeta's mouth was slightly opened and his face was flushed, he was panting and moaning, his head thrown back.

Goku tried not to smirk as he felt Vegeta try to buck his hips up. He used his other hand to hold Vegeta down and focused back on him. He sucked even harder and longer. There weren't any signs that Vegeta was going to come other than his the sudden jerk of his hips and the loud moan Vegeta let out, so Goku hadn't been entirely prepared when there was a sudden hot liquid filling his mouth. He released Vegeta as he coughed and gagged, for some reason it made him a little upset that he was choking because of something he wasn't prepared for. He tried smiling over at Vegeta through his coughing and watering eyes.

Vegeta laughed lightly through breaths. He tried calming his breathing down, but couldn't help but close his eyes at how that had felt… He hummed a moment before looking back at Kakarot. He felt slightly bad, but smirked anyway. "What?" Vegeta smirked even more, "Can't handle a little cream?"

Goku tried to laugh but broke out coughing again. He slapped Vegeta's knee playfully, "I'm not the one who decided to come so early. And that was only a warm-up." He managed.

"Oh?"

Goku waited to stop coughing and laughed when he had finished. He leaned over Vegeta and whispered down into his ear, "You're going to enjoy it." He sat back up and reached into the bedside table. "I bought this the other day," He showed a tube to Vegeta. "I thought it might make things easier."

Vegeta sat up and leaned into Kakarot, "Oh," He said and put his hands on Kakarot's crotch. "It will." He whispered and undid Kakarot's fly. He moved himself up and closer to Kakarot before kissing him long and hard.

"'Geta…" Goku whispered when the kiss was broken. He let out a small growl and got off the bed to take his pants off. He let out a sigh of relief when he took off his boxers and all the pressure was released. He got back on the bed and kissed Vegeta again. He moaned into the kiss thinking about how hot and tight Vegeta was going to be. He pulled back and picked the bottle of lube up, "Let's get this show on the road shall we?" He smiled.

"Eagar are we?" Vegeta smirked.

"Only because you look so sexy laying there." Goku leaned closer as he opened the lube, "So you better prepare yourself," A sly smile fit onto his face and he leaned down to nip on Vegeta's neck, "because we're going to have a lot of fun."

Normally something like that would have pissed Vegeta off, but for some reason it was serving to turn him on. He hummed with slight anticipation and smirked, so Kakarot had a naughty side… "When did you become a devil?"

"Soon after you kissed me the first time." Goku said and squirted some of the lube into his hand. He used his other hand to rub it and warm it up a bit before he spread Vegeta's legs and settled in-between them.

Vegeta opened himself up to Kakarot and bit his lip as he felt the slight coldness of the lube touch him. He tried to relax himself when he felt the first finger penetrate him. It was still uncomfortable and he almost pushed away when the next finger was added without warning, and then the last. He refused to show his discomfort on his face, but he could tell Kakarot knew.

"Are you okay?" Goku whispered.

Vegeta nodded, "Just continue."

Goku continued with what he was doing until he felt Vegeta was prepared enough. Then he pulled back and prepared himself with the lube. He leaned over Vegeta and Vegeta stared up at him, panting. He crushed his lips to Vegeta's and kissed him again until he was in need of more air. He sat back and Vegeta nodded at him. Goku positioned himself and without even thinking to warn Vegeta, he thrust himself in until he was fully sheathed.

Vegeta tensed up, he opened his mouth to say something foul to Kakarot but stopped short when he saw the pleasure on the man's face. He cursed himself mentally at the searing pain in his lower back, but compared to the first time, this didn't hurt nearly as much. He relaxed as much as he could and couldn't help the loud moan that escaped when Kakarot suddenly moved out and thrust back in with force. Kakarot did this several times until he got a pace going. Vegeta moaned at the pleasure, the shear feel of what was inside him. It was hot and he was sweating. White spots danced in his eyes when Kakarot hit that one spot with a really hard and fast thrust.

His pleasure only increased when he felt Kakarot grab his erection and start stroking it. He moaned again and was coming close to the end. Light tears almost spilt from his eyes, and he breathed heavily as he was brought over the edge feeling like he was riding on waves of clouds.

Goku felt Vegeta tense up and he thrust into the hot tightness a couple more times before he too came. He continued to hold himself above Vegeta even though he felt like he had just been through a big fight. When his breathing became a bit more controlled he slowly pulled out of Vegeta and collapsed beside him. For some reason, this time, he felt really drained. It was like this was what his body was waiting for.

He waited a few moments before turning to Vegeta and smiling. Vegeta smirked back and Goku kissed him. "Wanna do it again?" He asked.

Vegeta shook his head, "Your brat could be home anytime now, we should take a shower." He got up and started walking to the bathroom.

"Together?" Goku asked.

Vegeta opened the door and turned on the light, "If you want."

Goku smiled and hopped off the bed, closing the door behind the two.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Vegeta frowned as he walked down the stairs. Kakarot's cloths were a bit big on him, his ass hurt, and he was thirsty. He walked into the kitchen and got himself a glass of orange juice. He heard the door open and Trunk's and Goten's voices.

They poked their heads in the kitchen and paused when they saw him. Then they waggled their eyebrows and left with a few pieces of fruit. Vegeta shook his head and set his glass in the sink. He heard Kakarot's loud footsteps and the exchange of a few words before Kakarot appeared in the doorway.

"So do you want to go get some of your clothes?" Goku asked.

Vegeta shrugged, "Sure."

Goku walked over to him and tilted his face up, he smiled and IT'ed them to Vegeta's bedroom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

**I'm not gonna make any promises on updating, seeing as I (sadly) can't keep them.**

**Next time, probably the beginning of mpreg and another lemon.**


End file.
